If You Ask Me To Stay
by traceyaudette
Summary: Eliot has been raising her sister Alex, since Alex was 5 years old. A dangerous situation lead them to flee their home in the middle of the night and relocate. Eliot hopes to unlock a family secret in Charming. AU Story! I don't own SOA just my OCs and my story concept
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?"

"Where are you El?"

"I'm meeting a friend at a party."

"Are you wearing something slutty?"

"Alexandria Quinn, I'm checking your closet when I get home!" Alex laughed at her sister.

"When will you be home?"

"In about a hour."

She heard her sister huff into the phone. "Seriously? We've been through hell the last two months you deserve to have a good time. Get drunk, get naked, get laid! Stay out all night! "

"Alexandria, I'm locking you in your room until you're 45!"

She heard Alex laughing. "I'll be fine. I'm going to finish my homework and go to bed."

"I'll see you in the morning!"

"Don't get knocked up!"

Eliot ended the call with her fifteen year old sister, that girl was going to be the death of her. She put the phone in her purse and got out of her Escalade and walked across the parking lot to the clubhouse.

XXX

Chibs watched the women walk from the SUV, across the parking lot. She wasn't scantly dressed like a croweater or a sweetbutt. She was very modestly dressed, her jeans hugged her hips, her black top clung to her curves, not in an obvious way, just enough to peek the imagination. He wanted to undress her slowly and see her body. She wasn't heavily made up, she had a natural beauty about her, her hair was shoulder length waves. He wondered, how it would look spread out on his pillow, or on his chest. He couldn't make out the color, in the dusk, he watched her come closer to the picnic tables. She was just reaching the lights of the patio when he could see her auburn colored hair, her eyes were a dark green, her lips were full and pink. He was tempted to grab her, and find out if she was a croweater.

XXX

"Well, if it isn't Eliot Williams!" She stopped and smiled.

"Hmm, Jackson Teller, get your studly ass over here and give me a hug." Jax walked over and swept her up in his arms, swinging her around, he kissed her on the lips. She winced a little from pain, didn't let him know she was hurt. The clubhouse doors swung open with a loud bang.

"Hey bitch tits! Want to get your hands off, my man?" Jax dropped her to the ground. Eliot spun around and looked at the woman.

"Well, you shouldn't leave a stud like this alone." She walked over and pushed her. "Who you calling bitch tits? Ho bag? Everyone knows there's enough Jax to go around! "

Both women stared each other down, a crowd started to gather around them, they both started laughing the hugged.

"El, good to see you! I've missed you!" She looked at her friends arm. "What did you do to your wrist?"

"I've missed you too, Tara! Broke it!"

Tig looked confused and looked at Jax. "No cat fight? That's so not right! Why? Why did they have to tease me like that?" Jax looked at Tig and laughed.

Tara and Eliot walked over to Jax, arm in arm. "El, you remember Tig, and Chibs? " She smiled at both men and shook their hands.

"Of course, I do!"

Chibs suddenly felt like an old perv, he remembered the young girl from when Jax and Opie were teenagers. She smiled at both men, her eyes got wide as she was lifted off the ground. She tensed for just a second from pain and fear before she relaxed.

"Ellie!" She was placed on the ground gently, she spun around and jumped into open arms.

"Harry!" She laughed.

"When did you get back?"

"Last week!"

"And you're just now, letting us know?"

"Long story!"

She smiled at her three friends, in high school they'd been inseparable. When she left for college her mom had packed up Alex and went with her, she told Eliot because she'd miss her too much, later she found out it was a pack of lies.

"What brings you back to Charming?" Chibs asked.

"That's an even longer story." She said quietly

Tara pulled her to one side. "Everything okay?'

She let the stress of the last two month go and started to cry. Tara pulled her into a hug and let her cry. Jaz walked over to check on them, he noticed Eliot crying.

"Who's ass am I kicking El?"

"I'm fine. It's been a hellava two month!"

Opie noticing Eliot crying walked over and pulled her into a hug. "What's his name? I'll beat his ass! For making you cry!"

She looked at her three best friends and knew she made the right decision to come back home. She knew she and Alex would be safe here, maybe she could find answers to the questions that her mom had left unanswered ten years ago.

XXX

They walked her over to the picnic tables and they sat down.

"Spill it!" Tara said.

Eliot took a deep breath and exhaled getting ready to tell her story. She wasn't sure where to start, at the beginning, in the middle, or what brought them back to Charming.


	2. Chapter 2

"About six months ago Alex, met a boy at school named Sean Wesley. He seemed to be a nice kid. They started dating three months ago, he was two years older then her. After about a month of dating, his attitude started to change. He got controlling, mentally abusive, and physically abusive. I talked to her about it, told her this wasn't acceptable behavior. She started to cry, and didn't want to date him, but she was scared of him. I told her to break it off with him, I'd be there to make sure she was safe. She broke it off with him, he moved on or so I thought. He started stalking her, I found out about it, and went to the police and school administration. There was a restraining order, and he was suspend from school. Three weeks ago it all came to a point of no return, he showed up at our house, and stood out on the street screaming. He came into the house demanding to see her, I told him to get out. He threw me against a wall, breaking three ribs and my wrist. Alex hid in her room and called the police. He was arrested for assault and violating his restraining order. He was back out the next day, and screaming from across the street that he would kill us both."

"What did your fiancee say?" Tara asked.

Eliot laughed. "I don't have one of those anymore. When Sean, came into the house, he ran out and left me and Alex alone. He broke off the engagement because he couldn't deal with the drama. Truthfully, he wasn't crazy about the ready nade family and I had my doubts about marrying him. I had to resign my position at the high school where I taught, because Sean's father was on the board of directors. I was given the choice of resigning or being let go. We packed up in the middle of the night and left, if it didn't fit in my vehicle it got left. I had to keep her safe."

"Where was Charlie in all this?" Jax asked.

"Mom, died about ten years ago. I've been raising Alex since then."

"Why didn't you call us?" Opie asked.

"We haven't seen or talked to each other in years. I moved us back here, hoping to be lost and not found."

"El, know you and Alex will be safe here. The whole club will make sure of it!" Jax said.

The door to the clubhouse opened and Gemma walked out, and stopped. "This couldn't be Eliot Lynn Williams!"

She stood up and hugged Gemma. "Good to see you again."

"When did you get back to town?"

"About a week ago."

"And you're just now showing your face?"

"We've had to get settled, I had to get Alex settled into the high school, I start teaching there next week."

"I'll forgive you, if you bring her to dinner Sunday with your mom. Is she with you?"

"Mom, died about ten years ago. I've been raising Alex on my own since she was five."

"I'm sorry, baby! I didn't know. We're having a family dinner Sunday, you and Alex ARE coming?"

"I promise Gemma!"

"Good! See you then."

Gemma walked back into the clubhouse leaving the four of them sitting at the table. "Let's go have a beer!" Opie said.

"I need to get back to the house. I don't like leaving Alex alone for too long. Rain check?"

"I'm going to follow you home." Opie said.

"Go drink with your buddies, I'm fine."

"Don't argue with me Ellie!"

"Fine!" She climbed in her SUV and drove home.

XXX

Chibs had listened to her story and instantly felt protective over her and her little sister. He couldn't imagine any man being such a coward to crawl away and not protect the women he loved. The thought of her being thrown against a wall had him furious. She was so small, and delicate, the fact that she escaped with her life was a miracle. He was glad that Opie was seeing her home. If the lad hadn't of offered, then he would have followed her.

He was going to make sure both these women would remain safe as long as they lived in Charming.

XXX

She invited Opie in to meet her sister. "Alex, I'm home."

"Geez, El, I told you to get drunk, get naked, and to get laid!" Opie let out a laugh.

"Alexandria Quinn! We have company!" Alex came out from the kitchen and her eyes got huge.

"Oh my God! Wow! I didn't think you'd really do it! He's different from that wimp Don you were engaged to! I'll wear ear plugs so you can be loud!"

Eliot was turning red, Opie again let out a laugh. "Opie, this is my sister Alex. She doesn't have a filter from her brain to her mouth, EVER! Alex this is one of my dearest friends Opie."

"Nice to meet you!" She slowly left the room.

Opie looked around the living room. "I like what you've done with the place."

"I told you we left with whatever fit in the back of my vehicle. Furniture had to be left behind, we have air mattress to sleep on. Eventually, I'll get furniture."

"By the way, I really like your sister. Kind of reminds me of someone at that age..."

"You must be talking about Tara!"

"I don't think so!" She laughed and shook her head, he kissed her on the forehead. "See you later Opie! Night!"

"Night El!"

She heard him ride off on the motorcycle, she locked the front door. Alex came running out of her room. "He's a total fox! Where can I get one?"

"You can't! I'm going to put you in a convent!"

"I want a bad ass biker!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Why do you get one?"

"Alexandria! Go to bed or I'm really locking you away in a convent on a hill surrounded my a moat with man eating sharks!"

"All right, don't get so testy!"

She smiled and watched her sister go to her bedroom and shut the door. She walked to her own room and climbed on to an air mattress and went to sleep.

XXX

"El! El! There is a whole biker gang outside, complete with biker bitches! Get up!" Eliot looked at her phone.

 _Christ! It was eight am, why was anyone up this early on a Saturday morning?_ She threw a sweatshirt on over her tank top and walked into the living room, just as there was a knock on her door. She peeked out the window and saw Gemma standing on her porch, she opened the door. "Gemma? What's going on?"

"I heard you could uses some things." She pushed open the door and bikers started carrying in furniture.

"Wait! Where did all this come from?"

Gemma put her arm around her shoulders. "It's extra furniture. We all pulled together."

"I can't except this.."

"Baby, family takes care of each other."

Chibs and Tig were carrying a full sized bed, Alex was standing next to Eliot. "Lass, which way to you room?" He winked at the teenager.

"I'll show you!" She ran down the hall.

"Great!"

"What's wrong?" Gemma asked.

"I'm going to have to lock her in a convent now. A handsome mysterious biker with an accent, just winked at her. Lord, help me!"

Gemma laughed at her. "So you think Chibs is handsome and mysterious? I'll be sure to pass that on."

Eliot closed her eyes, _Christ, why did she even open her mouth._ She wasn't going to lie to herself, he was a very sexy man. He had dark smoldering eyes, the scars on his face made him even sexier. She wanted to kiss them, starting at the beginning and ending at his lips. She couldn't fall for him, she refused to follow in her mother's foot steps, that lead to heartbreak and loneliness.

"El!"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Which one is your room?"

"Straight back!" She watched Jax and Opie carry a kings sized bee back to her room. She looked at Gemma and raised her eyebrow.

"In case you want to entertain a certain man of mystery!"

"Oh for Christ sake! I don't think that will happen!"

Eliot walked to the kitchen before Gemma could see her blush. The house she had rented started looking like a home after a couple of hours, it was fully furnished. Eliot thanked everyone that helped and donated furniture. Alex was hugging everyone and smiling.

Eliot walked over to Gemma before she left. "What do you want me to bring tomorrow night?"

"Just you and Alex!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'll send someone to pick you up, so you can't cancel on me!"

"You don't have to do that."

"It's no problem! See you tomorrow night." Gemma walked out the door.

Eliot slipped her phone in the docking station and barred music. She peeled of her sweatshirt and started to clean the kitchen. She climbed up on the counter to reach the top self, to get a bowl down.

She heard a male voice behind her clear his throat it startled her, she jumped, lost her balance and fell off the counter. Two arms caught her before she even came close to hitting the ground.

"Careful, we wouldn't want you breaking anything else!"

She looked into his eyes. "Thank you." He held on to her for a few minutes longer. "I thought everyone left."

He put her down. "I was putting a desk together in Alex's room."

"Thank you Chibs." She smiled at him. He leaned in to kiss her, his lips brushed hers gentlely. She pulled away like she'd been bured, she turned her back to him.

"I'm sorry." He said. She kept her back to him, so he couldn't see her face.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. "

He stated at her back, for a few minutes longer. He walked out the door, he climbed on his bike and rode away. She didn't turn around until she heard the rumble of his motorcycle, she touched her lips with her fingers. She had to stay away from Chibs or she'd end up like her mother.

Alex came out of her room and looked around "Did Chibs leave?"

"Yes."

"He's dreamy! Did you see his eyes?"

She closed her eyes, his eyes his face...everything about him was burned into her memory. "I'm going to take a shower then we're going to go grocery shopping."

"Can we invite Chibs to dinner?"

"Alex We'll see him tomorrow. We're invited to a family dinner."

"Whose family?"

She exhaled and began to explain to her Gemma and SAMCRO but not the relationships that their mother had. She didn't think Alex was ready for that much information.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: **Thank you for the reviews and follows. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

It was 5:30 and Eliot was running late, she was trying to decide what to wear to dinner. She would be seeing people, that she hadn't seen in years, including her own father. He hadn't been at the club the other night, hell she'd only found out he was her father three years ago. She wasn't even sure how she was going to bring the subject up, or if she even would. Should she just blurt it out, or take him to one side. She really wished her mom would have told him about her, it would make her life easier. Then there was Alex, but that was a whole different set of problems. She heard the doorbell, she pulled out a halter sun dress and slipped it on. She couldn't reach the zipper.

"Alex, come here and zip my dress!"

She opened her bedroom door and stood with her back to the opening. She felt large hands pulling the zipper up. She let out an exhale and turned around, she was starring into Chibs brown eyes.

"Thank you!" She continued starring into his eyes.

"You're welcome, Lass."

"I just need a few more minutes."

He continued to stare at her, for a few minutes longer. He turned and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Eliot put in the tiny silver hoop earrings, and a matching necklace. She put on the pair of strappey sandals and walked out into the living room.

"Wow! El, you look smok'n hot!" Alex said, she then laughed at the looked Eliot cut her.

Chibs breath caught in his throat when he saw her. "Are you ladies ready to go?"

She smiled and nodded her head, they walked out front door, Chibs truck was parked out front. They walked towards it. "I get the door seat!" Alex yelled as she ran for the truck.

Eliot made a mental not to kill her baby sister when they got home, she heard Chibs chuckle behind her. They got to his truck and he helped her inside, he then helped Alex.

Alex leaned over and whispered in her ear. "He's so dreamy! And a gentleman!"

Little sister had no idea how bikers really were, they were more love em and leave em. Not the type to stick around, the gentleman act was just that an act, hoping that she'd drop her panties for him later. He had another thing coming if he thought that was going to happen, no way in hell she was going to be a Croweater or a sweetbutt!

"Nervous, about your first family dinner?"

"This isn't my first one. I've been to plenty, it's my first in twelve years. I'm not nervous."

His hand brushed her thigh, she looked over at him. He looked at her and smiled briefly before returning his eyes to the road. He pulled onto a familiar street that was lined with bikes and cars, he pulled into the drive and helped her out. Alex slipped out the passenger's side door and went to the door. Chibs and Eliot walked behind her, the three of them walked in together.

Eliot was swept up in Opie arms, he lifted her up off her feet. "Hey beautiful!" He kissed her on the lips, she laughed.

"Put me down, you big goofball!" Chibs was eyeing the two of them, he felt a pang of jealously.

"I want you to meet someone!" He dragged her to the living room. "Lyla, this is Eliot"

The two women hugged. "Nice to meet you." Eliot walked back into the kitchen and ran into Gemma.

"Hey, baby! You look beautiful!"

"Thanks Gemma!"

"Where's Alex?"

"She's around here, somewhere. Making friends I'm sure!"

She saw her dad, talking to Clay. She wanted to go over and talk to him, but she didn't have the nerve to, Clay saw her starring and waved at her. She smiled at him, and stayed at the counter talking to the other ladies.

Clay walked over and took her hand, leading her to another room, where several of the other bikers had assembled including Chibs.

"Tell us where you moved from!" Jax asked.

She closed her eyes. "We were in Atlanta. We picked up and moved without a trace."

"Why did you come back here?" Clay asked.

"Because I grew up here, there was a job opening, it was far enough away, nobody would find us. My first piroty is to keep Alexandria safe at any cost."

Tig looked at her. "What about her father?"

"He's never been in the picture. I don't even know how to get in contact with him."

Clay looked at her. "Give us a name, we can find him."

She closed her eyes. "No disrepect, but he wasn't interested in being a father 15 years ago, why would he be now."

Clay starred her down, she didn't bat an eye. She remained calm, she cut her eyes to her own father sitting across the room. She wondered if Charlie even told him she was pregnant with her, gave him a chance to be a dad. Her eyes began to wander the room looking to see familiar traits trying to match them to Alex, wondering if her father was in the room or if Charlie had hooked up with another charter.

"I want someone with you at all times, until we find out where this Wesley kid is at." Clay said.

"Do you really think that's necessary? I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"Stop being a pain in the ass El!" Jax said.

Eliot gave him a dirty look. Gemma came in and said dinner was ready, they followed her to the dinning room. Alex sat on one side of Eliot and Chibs on the other, she looked at the head of the table, Gemma was smiling she even winked. She had some difficulty fixing herself a plate of food and handling the serving platters. Chibs assisted her, his hands often brushing hers, she almost dropped a bowl of pasta salad in her lap at on point. _Geez, keep it together!_ She thought to herself.

Her father was sitting across from her, she caught him staring at her a time or two, she would smile at him. Alex was the life of the party, she talked to everyone there, by the end of the night every biker there pledged to protect her. It made Eliot feel good, knowing if anything happened to her she'd be safe. She needed to find someone to be her gurdian in case something did happen to her, she was going to ask Tara and Jax.

She went to the bathroom, when she came out Chibs was standing outside the door. He just looked into her eyes, he cupped her face, pulling her to him. He crushed his lips to his, she tried to push him away. He pushed her back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She pushed against him, trying to get away.

"Stop!" He continued to kiss her, she slapped him across his face. He looked at her with a shocked look on his face. She shoved him aside and walked out of the bathroom. _She'd be dammed if she would be man handled, without permission!_ She thought.

"Lass, wait!" She ignored his cries and walked into the kitchen. She ran into her father, standing at the counter talking to Gemma.

He looked at Eliot. "I'd know you anywhere?"

"What?" Her heart skipped a beat.

"You look just like you mom, when she was your age."

"You knew Charlie?"

"We were friends."

She just smiled and nodded her head.

Alex came running up to her. "El! El! Uncle Jax said he'd give me a ride home on his bike can he?" She looked towards the door and saw Jax smiling at her.

"Thanks Uncle Jax!"

"Darlin you were much younger then that when you were hanging on to the back of Ope, riding all over Charming!"

Alex stared at her sister filing away the information. "Fine. He can give you a ride home." Alex squealed with excitement and ran towards the door. Eliot walked up to Tig and asked for a ride home, she put on his helmet and climbed on behind him. She'd be dammed if she got into a truck alone with Chibs after the bathroom incident. Tig helped her off the bike, she thanked him and went inside the house.

"Oh my God! El! It was so cool! I loved it! Can I ride again?"

"Only with Jax or Opie."

"Really?"

"Go to bed, you have school tomorrow. And I have my first day tomorrow!" She had already changed her clothes when someone was at her door. She looked to see who it was before opening it, Chibs was standing on her porch. She opened the door, slowly.

"Can I help you?"

"Why did you ride home with Tig?"

"I had my reasons." She tried to shut the door on him, he pushed his way in the house.

"Tell me what they were!"

"No!" She went to walk away, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Do I scare you?"

She clinched her jaw, and lied. "No."

"Your eyes say one thing but I can feel your heart racing."

He tipped her face up, kissing her gentlely, she didn't fight him, this time. The excitement, the liquid fire that shot through her body, was too much. She had never felt this when Don, had kissed her. Chibs teased her tongue with his, she opened her mouth slightly giving him more access. He released her from his hold and looked at her.

"I won't be appoligizing for that kiss, Lass." He walked out the door and left, she locked the front door.

 _Holy Shit!_ She thought. She was in deep trouble, keeping away from him was going to be difficult. There was another knock on her door. _What in the hell?_ She pulled the door open and Chibs was standing on her porch once again. _Oh sweet Jesus! If he kissed her one more time she might not be held responsible for her actions! A woman could only take so much before she lost control!_

"I'll be staying the night to keep an eye on things!" He walked into her house and sat down on the couch.

She walked to the closet and pulled out a pillow and a blanket, she threw them at his head. She felt some sort of childish satisfaction when they met their target.

"Make yourself at home!" She walked out of the living room feeling slightly frustrated and irritated. To add to her irritation she heard him chuckle. She wondered if Gemma came up with him being the one to take first watch, or if it was Clay.

Her irritation was only made worse when he said. "Sweet dreams Lass!"

She fell into bed exhausted, tomorrow was going to be a busy day. Her sleep was disturbed by dreams of a certain leather clad Scotsman that was taking up residence on her couch. _Sweet dreams, my ass!_ She thought!


	4. Chapter 4

She slept like crap, there was no other word for it, every time she closed her eyes she dreamed of the steamy kiss in her living room. She started having an internal argument with herself, as she was getting ready for work.

 _She needed to run in the other direction, she needed someone that was safe and stable. She needed to think about her future and be responsible in her relationship choices, she had a teenager looking to her as a role model. Chibs was none of those things, he wasn't a responsible choice, but damn it, she never got to be wild, she had to be a grown up, way to young. She'd been taking care of Alex since the day she was born, she loved her mother, but Charlie Williams had never taken responsibility for anything. No, she had to stay away from him, she couldn't go down that road._

She but on some make up and pulled her hair back into a french twist, she walked into her bedroom to look through her closet to find something to wear. She pulled out a long shirt dress, leggings, and a pair of boots. She got dressed and knocked on Alex's door. There was no answer, she slowly opened the door and peeked in, she wasn't in her bed. She heard Alex and Chibs in the kitchen talking and laughing.

She walked into the kitchen. "Good morning El!" Alex said brightly.

"Morning Alex, Morning Chibs." She walked over to the coffee pot, she opened the cabinet and stood on her tip toes to pull out her travel mug. Chibs was behind her, reaching up, to get it for her.

"I'll get that for you." He reached up in the cabinet and pulled out the mug. "You look nice today!" He whispered. She felt his warm breathe on her ear, which caused her to shiver. She poured herself a cup of coffee, and walked towards the living room getting her things together.

"Alex, you about ready to go?"

"Yeah!" She got up and left the kitchen heading towards her bedroom.

Chibs came out of the kitchen, looking her up and down. He wanted to take her hair down and run his hands through it, pulling her face to his and kissing her. He really wanted to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom and make her his. He couldn't stop thinking about the kisses they had shared, the one at Gemma's house, he thought he had messed up when she had slapped him and pushed him away, but then here in the living room, she let him kiss her.

She looked at him. "What are you looking at?"

"I was just thinking, that I should take you and Alex to school."

"Don't be ridiculous! Sean, is no where near here! I think Clay is over reacting."

"No arguments!"

"Fine! I'm too tired to fight you."

"Alex, let's get a move on it!"

Alex came out of her bedroom with her backpack and headed towards the door. "Are you taking us to school Uncle Chibs?"

"Aye, Lass!" Eliot rolled her eyes, Alex has embraced the life really fast, everyone was an uncle or an aunt.

Alex headed out to Chibs truck. "Door seat!" Eliot rolled her eyes as she walked towards the door. Chibs grabbed her arm, he pulled her close, she tried to pull away from him. He put his hand around her neck and pulled her face to his and kissed her. She didn't want to but her body had a mind of it's own and she kissed him back. He released his hold, her senses were reeling.

"Let's go!" He smiled at her.

She locked the door and walked to his truck.

XXX

 _Damn him and his kisses! She couldn't think straight, when he kissed her, every single thought went out the window. How could she possibly stay away from him, if he was babysitting her and Alex! His muscular thigh was pressing up against hers, and she was having very, dirty thoughts about what she wanted to do with him. Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! You can not go there! Sweet baby Jesus! The ride to school was taking an eternity! His strong masculine smell was surrounding her, she was going to walk home if he picked them up at the end of the school day._

He pulled into the school parking lot and pulled in front of the school, Alex jumped out. "See you 5th period!" She joined a group of friends standing in front of the school.

Eliot went to slide across the seat to get out, Chibs hand clamped down on her thigh. "Someone will pick you up after school."

"Alex has cheerleading practice, I'll stay in my room and grade papers. We'll be ready at 5."

"I don't think that's safe."

"We'll be fine. Alex was lucky to get a spot on the squad. Don't make her give it up."

He looked at her, he ran one finger down her face and traced the outline of her lips. "Someone will be around, making sure she is safe."

"Fine." She slid out of the truck and walked into the school to her classroom. He watched her go, into the school.

XXX

Her morning classes went smoothly, she walked into the teachers lounge and sat down at a table to eat lunch.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?"

She looked up and smiled at the nervous man. "Sure!"

"Hi, I'm Travis Daniels. I teach History."

"I'm Eliot Williams, I teach Literature."

They ate lunch together and got to know each other, they had a lot in common. He walked her to her classroom, which was just down the hall from his. He was a really nice man, she got ready for her afternoon classes. The afternoon classes were a little more difficult, but she remained in control of her classroom. The final bell of the day rang, she was relieved, she dismissed the class. She let her hair down, leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes, and relaxed.

"How was your afternoon?" Travis asked.

"It was a little shaky, but I manged. How was yours?"

"I have honors classes in the afternoon, they want to be there."

"My honors classes are in the morning."

They sat and talked for two hours, she didn't get any grading done, or prep work done that afternoon, she was going to be busy that night. She backed her things up at five and headed to the parking lot. He walked her out, she looked around the lot, and didn't see Alex or a ride.

"Where's your car?" He asked.

"A friend gave me a ride this morning."

"Oh!" He looked like someone just kicked his dog. "You have a boyfriend?"

"No, a friend gave me a ride."

He smiled at her and touched her arm, she heard Chibs truck pulling into the lot. "There's my ride." She smiled at him. He touched her arm one last time.

"See you tomorrow. We can eat lunch together again."

"I'd like that." She waved at him and climbed into Chibs truck. Alex was already sitting in the truck.

XXX

Chibs watched the man touch her twice, he felt jealous. It was innocent, he just touched her arm, but he didn't like it at all. He wanted to jump out of the truck, rip the man's arm off, and beat him bloody senseless with it. He watched Eliot cross the parking lot and climb into his truck, the man she'd been talking to keep his eyes on her until she climbed into the truck. Chibs clinched his jaw, he didn't like the way he'd looked at her.

"Why were you talking to Mr. Daniels?" Alex asked.

"We ate lunch together today. He walked me out to the parking lot."

"Come on El, he's nerdy. Time to broaden your horizons. Get a little wild!"

She closed her eyes. "I'm going to take advice from my 15 year old sister. By the way, I will be locking you in a convent..."

"I know on top a hill, surrounded by a moat, with sharks, you've been saying that since I was ten!" Chibs let out a laugh.

Chibs pulled into the drive, she got out of the truck and walked to the front door, she unlocked it and went in. She put down her purse and pack, walked back to the bedroom and changed her clothes. She came back into the living room, Chibs and Alex were sitting on the couch talking, they were talking and smiling.

"Why do I have a feeling you two are up to no good?"

"Who us?" Alex asked innocently.

"Alexandria Quinn Williams, I know that evil, up to no good smile. Fess up, now!"

"Geez! I thought we could go out for pizza!"

"I can't I have a ton of school work to do."

"Come on El...don't be a party pooper!"

Chibs just sat on the couch looking at her. "Can we just order in?" She asked.

"Fine!" She grabbed a menu and ordered it. "It will be here in thirty minutes."

Eliot had a slight headache and neck ache, she started rolling her neck around and rubbing the back of her neck, trying to rub out the kinks. Chibs walked up behind her and gently started massaging the back of her neck, it felt amazing, she might have let out a little moan. She defiantly let out a little sigh, she leaned back against him, she was relaxed. He turned her around, he tilted her face up, his hands were in her hair.

"I like your hair down."

He lowered his head down and kissed her, slowly at first. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his went around her back pulling him closer to him. His kiss deepened, she opened her mouth, their tongues met and teased each other. She felt like her body was on fire, her legs felt like they might give out. Her brain was screaming to stop, pull away, dangerous, but her body was ignoring all the warnings. It felt wonderful to be in his arms, she wanted to do more then just kiss him, and that was saying something, she'd never felt that way before.

They heard a clearing voice. "Hmmm guys, could you stop sucking face long enough to pay for the pizza." They broke apart, Eliot turned to get money out of her purse.

'I've got it, Lass." He walked over to the door and paid for the pizza.

Eliot glared at her sister. "I swear to God, Alex. You need to figure out how to control your mouth!"

Alex laughed. "Way to be wild, El!"


	5. Chapter 5

Eliot was sitting at the kitchen table working on lesson plans, and grading papers, it was getting late. She started packing her things away for the night, Alex came into the kitchen and hugged her goodnight. She carried her stuff into the living room, placing them on the table, Chibs was sitting on the couch watching her. He slowly got up and walked towards her, she felt her stomach muscles tighten, in anticipation.

He picked her up, holding her against his chest, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her, it was slow, gently building with intensity and passion, as quickly as it started, it stopped, he sat her down on the floor, and released her from his embrace.

"Good night El!"

"What's your given name?"

"Filip."

"Good night, Filip." She walked down the hall to her room.

 _She can't keep kissing him like that, she was going to loose control if it kept happening. She couldn't afford to loose control and reveal that part of her life. She'd be forced to answer too many questions, that she wasn't ready to answer. She was going to have to be stronger and push him away, not matter what her body and heart wanted._

She crawled into bed, she tossed and turned most of the night, at one point she wanted to walk into the living room and curl up on the couch with him. Then the rational side of her brain kicked in and she stayed in her room.

She wasn't in the most pleasant mood when she woke up in the morning, she got up and got ready for work. Alex had some loud and irritating music playing loudly when she walked into the kitchen that morning.

She poured herself a mug of coffee. "Good morning El!"

"Bite me! Turn that shit down!"

Chibs stared at her in shock, Alex looked at him and laughed. "It's okay. She's usually grouchy in the morning! I keep telling her if she would get laid, she's be happier!"

"ALEXANDRIA QUINN WILLIAMS!"

"I'm going to go get ready for school now!"

Chibs walked over and started to put his arms around her waist. "Touch me and die!" She walked out of the kitchen into the living room. "Oh and I will be driving myself to work today! Alex get moving!"

She walked back to her bedroom to get shoes because she realized she had forgotten them. Alex came bouncing out of her room and down the hall.

Chibs looked at Alex. "Is she always like this in the mornings?"

"She isn't a morning person. Something must be bothering her, she usually isn't this bad."

Eliot walked back down the hall, picked up her bags and headed towards the door. "Are you ready Alex?"

"Don't forget, I have a JV game to cheer at tonight."

"I know, I plan on going!"

They walked out the door, with Chibs behind them. "I think I should take you to school."

"We'll be fine. If it will make you feel better, you can follow us." He reluctantly followed them to school.

XXX

She was sitting down to lunch when Travis sit down to join her, they were talking when her cell phone rang. She glanced down and saw it was Clay.

"I'm sorry, I need to take this." She got up and stepped away to answer the phone.

'Hello."

"Eliot, it's Clay."

"Yes."

"Good news, Wesley is in Atlanta. He's on house arrest."

"So no more baby sitters?"

"He won't be coming after Alex. You are still part of the family. Anything you need we are here."

"I know, thanks Clay."

"You're welcome."

She ended the call, at least it would be easy to stay away from Chibs. She returned to the table and sit down.

"Good news?"

"Very good news."

They continued to eat their lunch, and talk.

"Would you like to go on a date with me Friday night?" He asked.

"Alex, is cheering at the football game."

"We can maybe go out to dinner before the game, then go to the game together?"

"Sure."

He walked her back to class after lunch, she taught her afternoon classes.

XXX

She and Alex ran and got dinner before the JV game, to her surprise SAMCRO showed up to watch Alex cheer. Tara sat next to her and they caught up on the past few days.

"So, I have a date."

"With who?" Tara asked.

"Another teacher his name is Travis Daniels, he teaches history. We're going out to dinner, then to the football game, Alex is cheering Friday night."

"What about Chibs?"

"What about him?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you!"

"Please, I can't. And you know exactly why I can't!"

She looked behind her and saw Chibs looking down at her, she couldn't read the expression on his face, it was like he could read her mind. Like he knew she had a date for Friday night, and he was jealous. She also saw her dad standing by Clay, he was watching Alex cheer, he looked down at Eliot and smiled at her. She smiled back at him, she was still not sure of what to do about him.

"What are you chicks talking about?" Jax asked.

"I have a date Friday night."

"With who?" Opie demanded.

"A psychopath serial killer, he's being released from prison Friday afternoon."

Both Opie and Jax starred at her. "We're waiting Eliot Lynn!"

She rolled her eyes at them. "Tara has the info, if I come up missing she knows who to kill!"

XXX

The rest of the week went by in a blur, Eliot was so glad when Friday rolled around. She had completed her first full week of school at CHS, it had went well. She rushed home to get ready for her date, she had to get Alex back to school. She was meeting Travis at a restaurant, she discovered during dinner he was really a bore. Thank God at the football game they wouldn't have to talk to each other, dinner was complete agony. He seemed so interesting at lunch, at school.

They headed for the school, again Thank God, they had met at the restaurant. She was going to fake a headache and go home after the game, so she didn't have to spend anymore time with him. They were seated in the bleachers, when she heard the roar of motorcycles, please let them be just riding by. She looked over and SAMCRO was making their way into the stands. She tensed when Travis put his arm around her in a protective move.

They sat behind them on the bleachers, she didn't dare look behind her. She could feel his stare drilling holes into the back of her head. Her phone vibrated in her pocket she pulled it out and read a text from Jax.

 _Hey Darlin! Party at the clubhouse after the game bring your date, we're dying to meet him!_

She sent a text back to him.

 _Bite me Teller! Tell Winston same goes for him!_

Alex came up at halftime and asked if she could spend the night with Natalie, Eliot said sure. Alex then ran up and gave her Uncles and Aunts hugs, she ran back down to the side lines to cheer the rest of the game. Travis was trying to put the moves on her, and didn't want to embarrass him, but she didn't want to give him false hope either.

He said her name and she turned to look at him, he planted a kiss on her lips, it was like kissing a fish. There was no fire or passion, no nothing, he tried to deepen the kiss, but it went no where.

XXX

He knew he would see her at the game tonight, he was going to mention the party at the clubhouse and see if she would come for awhile, he was in no way prepared for the fact she was on a date. Chibs had watched this man put his hands all over Eliot during the game, he was livid. Now he was kissing her, he was ready to go down and beat the living hell out of him.

Now he was ready to go back to the clubhouse find a gash, and just forget about Eliot Williams, she obviously wasn't interested. The game ended and he went down and gave Alex a hug then left for the club.

XXX

Eliot and Travis walked to the practically vacant lot. "I'm going to have to take a rain check, I'm getting a horrible head ache. I'm going to go home." She started to unlock her vehicle and get in. Truthfully she was going to the clubhouse to hang out with Tara, Jax, and Opie.

He grabbed her arm and turned her around trying to kiss her. She pulled away, trying to get into her car. "Come on!" He ripped her button up shirt, and kissed her. Grabbing her breasts, making her cry out in pain.

She kicked him in the balls and punched him in the face. "Touch me again! And it will be the last time you're able to touch anything!" She jumped into her car and drove over to the clubhouse. She tried to pull her shirt together enough to find Tara and possibly get another shirt.

She pulled into the parking lot, slamming on the brakes still a bit shaken up, she got out and found her friends shitting on the table. She had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Tara do you have a shirt I could borrow?"

"Sure come with me."

"Where's your date?" Jax asked.

Eliot just looked at him and walked away, following Tara into the clubhouse and into a dorm room.

She pulled off her torn shirt and Tara saw the red marks on her breasts "What the hell?" She then saw her ripped shirt.

"Let's just say if I hadn't planned on ditching my date already, his actions in the parking lot ended things."

"What the hell did he do?"

"He thought he should get a free grope and I disagreed." He's probably still laying in the parking lot.

She heard someone cursing and turned to see Filip standing in the door, she hadn't buttoned up the shirt Tara had loaned her. He walked into the room, he picked up Eliot's discarded shirt from the floor, he looked at it, he opened the shirt she was wearing and saw the red marks. "I'm going to kill the bastard!"

"Filip, wait." She grabbed his arm to stop him. "I took care of it. I'm fine, please don't go!" He turned around and pulled her into his arms.

She pulled away from him and buttoned up the shirt, and looked up an him. He cupped her face and kissed her. "If he lays hands on you again..." He leaned down and kissed her, his kisses were fireworks on the forth of July. She leaned into him, forgetting all about staying away from him, and being strong.

Her ringing cell phone was just enough to remind her of what she was doing. "Hello. I'll be right there." She paled and started to loose her balance and fall back on to Chibs.

"El, what is it?"

"Alex, was in a car accident. She's being taken to St. Thomas...I've got o go." She headed for the door, to go out to the parking lot.

"Wait, I'll drive you." She just nodded her head, he helped her into her vehicle. He told Jax what had happened as he got in, he drove her to the hospital. It was just a matter of minutes before the club was waiting with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex was in a drug induced coma, she had a brain bleed, they had gone in and relieved the pressure, it was going to be touch and go. Eliot was beside herself with worry, Gemma tried to get her to go home but she refused. She slept in Alex's room that night, or she attempted to sleep. She sat up most of the night and felt guilty.

She got up at two am and walked to walk the halls, she walked out of the room and Fillip was sitting in a chair. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you think I'd leave you here?"

She looked down and then looked back at him, and then lost it, he pulled her in his arms. He picked her up and carried her over and sat down in the chair and held her in his arms. "I'm sorry..." She sat up and looked at him.

"For what?"

"Falling apart, I usually don't, I'm pretty good at keeping it together."

He wiped away her tears and pulled her back down so her head was on his shoulder. "You shouldn't always have to be strong."

"I've always had to be, even when I was engaged..."

"Even when you were engaged what?"

"I didn't rely on Don to pick up the pieces, or I never allowed him to see me fall apart.. I should have known then he wasn't in it for the long haul."

"What about your Da?"

"I didn't even know who my father, was until three years ago. He doesn't even know I exist."

"Does he live in Charming?"

 _Shit! Shit! Shit! He's getting to close! You can't tell him the truth, you can't lie to him either! What the hell are you going to say!_ "Yes, but I think it would be too much of a shock for me to walk up and say hey, I'm your daughter."

"I'd want to know, if I had a daughter! What about Alex's Da?'

 _Well son of a bitch! The whole truth will set you free is a bunch of bull shit, the truth complicates matters especially when it comes out after 15 and 30 years. No time like now to dump a whole lot of truth on him._

"My mom Charlene Williams was a Croeater, I know who my dad is maybe, Alex's we don't know. I can probably guess by her name, not a can of worms I want to open."

Chibs let out an exhale and pushed her away to look in her eyes. "Tell me love, who's your dad."

"Bobby, at least that's what the letter said that my mom left me. I found it three years ago, I don't even know if it's true or not. Maybe I made a mistake coming back, maybe I should have left well enough alone."

"How can you say that?"

"Look where it's gotten her! She's fighting for her life!" She got up and started to walk away, he grabbed her.

"You got her away from a dangerous situation, and brought her to the one place where you knew she'd be protected. What happened tonight isn't your fault!"

"Isn't it? Against my better judgement I let her go. I need to get back to her room!" She walked back in her room and curled up in the chair and attempted to sleep.

XXX

Chibs thought about the information she'd shared with him, about who her dad might be. Did he keep her secret or share the information with his brother? Then there was Alex, he was the only one that knew her full name. Again, did he share it with his two brother's or keep it a secret?

She had felt so small and fragile in his arms, but to know how strong she really was amazed him. He really wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her she didn't have to be strong all the time anymore, that she could lean on him. Somehow, he had a feeling she didn't know how to lean on anyone else. He needed to talk to Opie and Jax to get some insight on her growing up.

XXX

Someone was shaking her awake, she hurt all over. She needed some coffee, food, and a shower. She let her eyes slowly open and Jax was smiling at her.

"Morning darlin!"

"Do you have coffee?"

"No!"

"Then I have no use for you!"

"I brought you a chocolate donut!"

"Okay, maybe I have use for you."

"I brought you coffee!" Opie smiled at her.

"I definitely have use for you." She took the bag and cup from her friends.

"How's our girl?" Jax asked.

"No change." Eliot sat up and stretched, Jax handed her a backpack of clothes. "Remind me to kiss Tara, next time I see her."

"We'll set with Alex, so you can go shower. Tara said you could use the doctor's lounge."

"Awesome!" She got up and left the room, Filip was gone but Bobby and Tig were sitting outside the room. For a brief moment she felt some panic that Filip had betrayed the secrets she had told him. It really was a time bomb ready to explode, she needed to address the issue, just not today.

XXX

She showered and changed clothes, she headed back to Alex's room. Fillip was sitting with Booby and Tig, everything started to spin Eliot couldn't breathe. She slide down the wall, trying to steady herself, she heard her name being called. She couldn't focus, she felt herself being lifted off the ground, she opened her eyes and was looking into Tig's eyes.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, you can put me down." He sat her on the ground, she wobbled just a bit. "Thank you. I guess the stress is catching up with me."

"Take care of yourself."

"I'll try!"

He walked away from her back to Bobby, Filip pulled her into his embrace. "Tell them!"

"Filip, please!" He looked into his eyes.

"If you don't tell them, I will."

"Go ahead, because, right now, my first priority is my sister. I didn't ask for this shit storm, it has rained on my my whole damn life!"

She walked away from him and into Alex's room, she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "You okay?" Jax asked.

"I'm just fucking peachy!" She sat down in the chair by the bed.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine really. Charlie's secrets and lie's are about to cause hell in my life again and she's been gone for ten years."

"Come on El, tell us what's going on!"

She exhaled. "Tig or Quinn is possibly Alex's dad and I've known for the pas three years that my dad is probably Bobby. I fell apart last night, which rarely happens, Filip was here to pick up the pieces. I told him about it, he wanted me to tell them both or he would. I told him to go ahead, because I had other priorities right now."

Jax and Opie both sat speechless looking at her. "Holy shit!" Jax said.

"And the shit storm that is Charlie is still raining down on me!"

"It's going to be okay!" Opie hugged her.

They both walked out of the room to the hallway, Eliot leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. She had made the decision not to trust anyone, she wasn't even sure if she could trust Jax or Opie. She couldn't afford to break down again. she had made mistake coming back here, and now it was too late.

Tig knocked on the door and came in the room. "Is it true?"

She clinched her jaw and opened her eyes. "This is Alexandria Quinn. My mother was a Croeater, I don't know who her father is."

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked angrily.

"I've had a lot to deal with...I..." She broke down in tears, she was just so tired, she just couldn't deal with it anymore.

He stared at her not sure what to do, he walked out of the room. Filip walked in and picked her up in his arms, and carried her out of the room.

"Stop! Put me down! I can't leave her."

"I'm taking you home to sleep tonight. Gemma will stay here, she will call if there's any changes."

He carried her out to her SUV, putting her in, she put her seat belt on, he climbed into the driver's seat. She fell asleep on the drive home, he pulled into the drive. He lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. When he envisioned carrying her to bed, he had imagined the outcome to be totally different. He pulled her shoes off and laid her gently down, he kicked off his own shoes laid down next to her. He pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head, he covered them up. He fell asleep with her in his arms, again this is not how he pictured things happening.

XXX

She was still asleep against him the next morning, he was gently stroking her back to wake her up. Her eyes slowly opened and she was starring into his eyes.

"Good morning." He said.

She laid her head back down on his chest, not answering him, she heard him chuckle. She raised her head up again and looked at him. "Good morning, I need to get a shower and get back to the hospital."

He cupped her face and kissed her. "Aye, Lass. After you eat breakfast."

She got up from the bed and took a shower, walked into the bedroom and he was gone. She pulled on a pair of jeans, she threw some clothes in a bag, she was standing in front of her closet wearing jeans and a bra when Chibs walked in with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She took it and started drinking it, she sit the cup on the night stand and pulled a t-shirt out of her closet. She pulled it on, picking up the cup of coffee she closed her eyes and started to drink again.

"Breakfast is ready."

She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, she ate most of it. Chibs drove her back to the hospital, she had no idea how the whole daddy dearest drama was going to play out and she didn't care. All she cared about was taking care of Alex and making sure she was going to be okay. They pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, she got out of her SUV and started into the hospital.

He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, he cupped her face and kissed her, she tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her. "Look at me! Stop trying to run from me!"

She looked at him. "I refuse to be like my mother, I refuse to be a Croeater!" She turned to walk away, he grabbed her, he shook her hard.

"Do you really think that's what I want you for?"

They were interrupted by a group of motorcycles riding in, and parking. Bobby walked towards her, and pulled her from Chibs arms. "Is it true?"

 _Christ, not this again!_ She thought! "Is what true?"

"Am I your dad?"

She exhaled and closed her eyes. "Mom said you were, but she was never one to tell the truth."

She stood starring into Bobby's eyes, she couldn't take much more of this shit.

Tig walked up to her with another man, and introduced her. "Eliot, this is Quinn."

And the shit storm just keeps raining down!


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Alex's car accident, today the doctor's were doing another brain scan, to see if they could start bringing her out of her coma. She was waiting for the doctor to come in and give her the results, she was pacing back and forth in the room. Filip grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap.

"Settle down, Lass. You're going to wear yourself out!"" He kissed the side of her neck.

She closed her eyes and leaned against him. "I'm sorry." He turned her face to him, he gently kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Will you go home and get some rest tonight love?"

"It depends on what the doctor says."

"You're not taking care of yourself." She was looking at him and got lost in her own world.

 _It had been a week since they had been interrupted in the parking lot, they never finished that conversation. She didn't know if she could trust him with her heart or not. She was_ _leery about giving herself fully to him, because she was afraid of getting hurt. Then there was the whole daddy drama, that was a whole other issue causing her problems. The club wasn't pissed at her about keeping secrets, but they were not happy that she didn't get in touch sooner about Alex's would be daddies. Then there was her daddy situation, they wanted to know why she didn't come forward three years ago. She had no explanation for them except it was complicated, that's all she could say. Bobby was still insisting on answers, she was beyond stressed out._

"El, did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"The nurse just said, the doctor, would be coming in soon. What's troubling you?"

"Nothing,"

"I can see it, in your eyes!"

"I was just in my head. It's fine."

There was a knock on the door, the doctor came in. Eliot moved scooted off Chibs' lap,

"Ms. Willams?"

"Yes?"

"Alex's scan shows great improvement, I feel that it's safe to bring her out of her coma."

She closed her eyes. "That's great! When?"

"I'm going to start, right away."

"Thank you, Dr. Rafe."

He left the room, she closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, she started to weave back and forth. She heard the chair crash against the wall and Chibs arms go around her waist.

"Easy, love."

"I'm fine. I need to let Tig and Quinn know." She walked out the door into the hall. Three men sat in chairs and looked up at her, she expected Tig and Quinn, but not Bobby.

"The scan shows improvement, they are going to bring her out of her coma, right away." Tig and Qunn stood up and hugged her.

"We'll be back soon!" They both walked down the hall.

Bobby remained seated, Chibs pushed her towards the empty chair, she sat down beside him. He turned to look at her. Chibs walked down the hall to give them some privacy.

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't tell me it was complicated."

She exhaled. "I found a letter three years ago from mom saying you were my dad. You have to put yourself in my shoes, I'm 27 years old, I drive up one day and say guess what, I might be your kid. What would you've done? You've known me most of my life! The whole club has! They'd think I was up to something. Even when I came back, I couldn't say anything, I felt, I should leave well enough alone."

"You've not had an easy life have you?"

"I've survived, I had to. First for me and then for Alex."

"Why didn't you tell Tig and Quinn when you came back?"

"I didn't even know Tig's real name until recently, he's always been Tig. Quinn, he's a Nomad, I didn't remember him being around."

She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, she felt his hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I would be proud to call you my daughter" He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't you want to take a DNA test and find out?"

"No."

She started to say something but the nurse and doctor came around the corner to bring Alex out of her coma. Eliot followed them into the room and sat down by the side of her bed.

"It might take a couple of hours for her to fully regain consciousness." The doctor and nurse left the room after stopping her meds.

"I understand." She sat by Alex's bedside, Chibs came in and handed her a bag of food. "I'm not hungry."

"You need to keep your strength up. I can't have you getting sick from not taking care of yourself."

She took the bag and ate just to humor him, she threw most of it away. He raised his eyebrow at her and gave her a disapproving look. She was getting a tension headache, her neck muscles were getting tight along with her shoulders. She stared massaging the back of her neck, trying to ease the tension, he pushed her hand away and started to massage her neck and shoulders.

She let her head drop forward, his hands gently made small circles on the back of her neck easing the tension in her neck, he moved on to her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck. She leaned her head back giving him more access, he kissed the side of her neck, she stood up and faced him. He pushed chair out of the way, he pulled her into his arms. He moved his hands to her face and kissed her, teasing her mouth with his tongue, she opened her mouth giving him access. She leaned into his body, wrapping her arms around his neck, she ran her tongue along his lips, teasing him.

"Could you stop sucking face long enough to get me a cheeseburger?" Eliot pulled away and spun around to look and the bed. Alex was starring at her with a tired smile on her face.

For the first time in her life she didn't mind her sister just blurting out whatever she thought. "I'll see what I can do!" She laughed. She turned around and smiled up at Filip before walking out of the room.

XXX

Alex made a remarkable recovery, she was released a week after waking up. She took the news of having dads without batting an eye, Eliot was amazed at her maturity. Tig and Quinn were getting to know her, they three adults had sit down and worked out an agreement that was comfortable to everyone.

Eliot returned to work after three week absence, the first person in her classroom was Travis.

"Can we talk?"

She stiffened at the sound of his voice. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved. I'd like to make it up to you."

"No, thank you. I think we should keep our relationship strictly professional."

He took a step closer and touched her hand, she pulled it from his grasp. "Come on..please?"

"Leave my classroom."

"I'll see you later." He smiled as he left the classroom. She breathed a sigh of relief as she watched him go. She decided to eat lunch in her classroom that day with the door locked.

The rest of the day went by uneventful, she gathered her things and Alex's assignments. She would have a tutor coming to the house to help her catch up on her school work. She would be out of school for another couple of weeks to fully heal, she wasn't paying attention when she heard her classroom door shut with a bang. She looked up and saw Travis standing in her room, smiling at her.

He walked up to her and touched her face, she pulled away like she's been burned. "Come on, I let me make it up to you."

"Leave now and I won't bring up sexual harassment charges against you."

"I haven't begun to sexually harass you. Let me show you the difference!" He pushed her against the desk, pressing his hard cock against her backside, his hands went under her shirt grabbing her breast.

She elbowed his solar plexus, stomped his instep, she turned around, punched his nose, and kneed his groin. "You're lucky that my biker boyfriend isn't picking me up! He's a Son!" She whispered in his ear. "My dad is a member too. I suggest you remember that before you lay hands on me again. I'd hate to see what they'd do to you, if they found out. Now get out of my classroom."

She watched him crawl away in fear, he didn't have to know she didn't really have a boyfriend. She didn't even know how to define her relationship with Chibs, or even they even had one. They hadn't gone out on a date, he came over to check on Alex, they had shared a few amazing, mind blowing, kisses, but that's all. The dad thing was true, she was pretty sure Bobby would kill him if he know what had just happened.

She picked her stuff up and left for home, she pulled into the drive and saw four familiar bikes in the drive: Tig, Quinn, Chibs, and Bobby. She walked into the house and sit her bags on the table and Alex's books down.

"I'm home!"

They were in the kitchen cooking dinner, Chibs came out and stopped when he saw her. "Christ, love. What happened are you whole?" He grabbed her pulling up her shirt, examining her body. She looked down and noticed the blood on her shirt and pants, she must of got some on her when she broke Travis' nose.

"I'm fine. It's nothing. I need to go change." She pulled away from him and went into her room. She pulled her clothes off and threw them in the floor, Chibs followed her into the bedroom, she was standing in nothing but her bra and panties. "Excuse me!"

"Where are you hurt?"

"I'm not." She twirled around for him to see. She pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt and tried to walk away from him. He grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving.

"Tell me, what's going on!"

"Just drop it! I handled it! It's nothing for you to get involved with." She pushed away from him and walked away.

"Damn it El!" He followed her out of the room and grabbed her arm again. "Did he put his hands on you again?"

She closed her eyes and bit the inside of her check. "Just leave it alone!" She growled out. "I took care of it."

Bobby walked out if the kitchen and saw the two of them staring each other down.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

Eliot pulled away from Chibs grip. "Nothing." She smiled at Bobby and walked into the kitchen. She hugged Alex and smiled at Tig and Quinn.

Bobby walked over to Chibs. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"There's something you need to know!" Chibs said.

XXX

They cleaned up after dinner, Bobby and Chibs stayed after Tig and Quinn left. Alex was tired she went to her room to lay down, her tutor was going to start tomorrow. Bobby looked at Eliot and asked her point blank about Travis, she turned and glared at Chibs.

"It's fine. I took care of the matter. He won't be bothering me again."

"How did you take care of it?" Chibs asked.

She closed her eyes. 'He had me pinned against my desk, I elbowed him, stomped his foot, broke his nose, then kneed him. While he was on the ground I advised him not to come near me again or my father would pay him a visit. I probably shouldn't have used you like that, but I figured he'd keep on, trying until.."

She looked up and Booby and Chibs were both starring at her, she couldn't tell if they what they were thinking. Bobby got up and pulled her into his arms. "If he touches you again, I'll kill him!" He kissed her forehead and left.

Chibs walked over to her, he cupped her face, kissing her gently. "I'll see you tomorrow." He walked out of the house, she had no clue what or where she was going with him.

XXX

She went to a lawyer's office the next afternoon and drew up papers leaving Tara and Jax as legal guardians for Alex. She set up a fund for Alex to live off of, in case anything happened to her, she wanted to make sure she would be taken care of. She knew that Jax and Tara would take care of her needs, so would Tig and Quinn. She wanted to make sure she had money for college, she drove to the hospital to talk to Tara.

"Hey, El! What's going on?"

"I need a favor!"

"Sure!"

"I need to go out of town. Can you take care of Alex while I'm gone?"

"Of course. Where are you going?"

"It's better you don't know."

"Are you telling Bobby or Chibs?"

She looked away. "I'm not telling anyone. It's something I need to take care of. I should be back in a few days. Thanks. I'll drop her off in the morning." She hugged Tara and left for home.

She walked in and Alex was sitting on the couch doing homework.

"Hey kid! "How's it going?"

"Fine!"

"We need to talk!"

"Okay! Are you and Uncle Chibs finally going to give in to your desires and do the deed?"

"Alex, really? This is serious!"

Alex looked at her sister. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go back to Atlanta and testify in Sean's hearing. You're going to stay with Tara and Jax while I'm gone."

"Are you taking someone with you?"

"I'm not telling anyone that I"m going. They will over react and flip out."

"You can't go alone!"

She put her hand on her arm. "I'll be fine. If I don't go, he might get away with it. I need you to keep silent to where I'm going. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"El...please."

"Alexandria! It will be fine, I promise!"

XXX

She left the manila envelop with her last wishes and guardian papers on the table by the door, as she walked out the door. She dropped Alex off at Jax and Tara's house. Tara tried talking her into telling her where she was going but she refused, told her she needed to have plausible deniability. She hugged them both.

"Don't worry guys! Every little thing, is going to be all right." She left for the airport. Tara and Alex both had a bad feeling about this trip. She wasn't even in the air before Tare and Alex were on the phone calling Bobby and Chibs telling them El had left town. Alex broke her promise to her sister, she had to, to keep her safe.


	8. Chapter 8

She landed in Atlanta at two pm, she took a cab to her hotel and settled in, she had to be in court tomorrow morning. She checked her phone and had a couple of missed calls from from Jax and Opie. They didn't leave voice messages, she would call them back later, she was too tired to deal with anything right now. She woke up a hour later, she got up and left the hotel room, she was going to walk around, find dinner, then head back to the hotel.

Her cell phone stopped her before she could leave her room. "Hello."

"What in the hell are you thinking?"

"Hello to you too Jax?"

"Are you out of your fucking mind going back to Atlanta on your own?"

"I had no choice?"

"What are you taking back?"

"I had to come back and testify."

"And you couldn't come to me, Opie, Bobby, or Chibs?"

"I didn't want to bother anyone. And why would I tell Chibs?"

"Like it or not you are part of SAMCRO family! Your safety is our responsibility."

"I'd love to sit and talk to you, but I'm going out for a bit."

"Stay put! Don't leave that room until in the morning!"

"Bye Jax!" She ended the phone call and left the room, she'd been on her own way too long to be told what to do.

XXX

She got back to her room about eight that night, she crawled into bed exhausted, she set her alarm for seven am. Court started at eight, she wanted to be ready. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She slowly woke up the next morning and got ready, she was nervous. She was leaving the hotel when she bumped into Isaiah Wesley. "Good morning Eliot. Nice to see you."

"Mr. Wesley."

"Isaiah, please."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to make you an offer."

"You shouldn't be talking to me." She started to walk off.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if something happened to you, on the way to or from the court house today. What would your baby sister do then, since you are the only living relative she has. Your mother was such a slut, you don't know who her daddy is, now do you?"

She kept on walking, he followed her, he grabbed her arm, stopping her. He grabbed her face with his hand looking into her eyes. "Be careful little mouth what you say!" He smiled at her evilly and walked away.

There was no way in hell, she was going to let them win. she walked to her rental car and drove to the court house. She didn't notice the men watching the confrontation from across the parking lot.

She entered the courthouse a little shook up, but she remained in control of her emotions. She sat behind the prosecuting attorneys, waiting to be called to the stand.

"The state calls Eliot Williams to the stand."

Eliot got up and walked to the stand, she was sworn in. "Ms. Williams, can you tell me what happened on the night of August 11,2015."

"I was at home with my fiancee Don and my sister Alex. When the defendant started screaming outside the front of the house, he busted in demanding to see her. I told him to leave, he wasn't allowed to see her, and he was in violation of a restraining order."

"Then what happened?"

"He threw me against the wall breaking three of my ribs and wrist."

"Where was your sister Alexandria?"

"She was locked in her room calling the police?"

"Did Mr. Wesley leave?"

"No, he continued to beat me., until the police came and took him away."

"What happened the next day?"

"I was given the choice of resigning or being fired from my position because of the scandal. He was released from custody and was back outside my house only across the street. this time. Threatening to kill us both."

"Objection!" The defensive attorney yelled "Move to strike! There's no proof to the last part of her statement!"

The judge ordered the last part of her statement be moved from the record.

"Why was there a restraining order against Sean Wesley?"

"He was in a relationship with my sister. He became abusive and she broke it off, he then started stalker her."

"Why did you leave in the middle of the night, leaving everything you own?"

"I needed Alex to be safe, so we left."

"This isn't the first time you've dealt with an abusive relationships, is it Ms. Williams?"

"Objection, what does this have to do with testimony?"

"I'm trying to show, that she has experience with dealing with abuse issues."

"Our mother was killed at the hands of at abusive boyfriend, I know that sometimes running is the only way out." She let a tear roll down her cheek., she quickly wiped them away.

"No further questions your honor. Your witness."

The defense attorney approached the stand. "Ms. Williams, your home and job isn't the only thing you lost is it?"

"No, sir."

"What else did you loose."

"My fiancee, broke off our engagement."

"Why?"

"He said he couldn't handle the drama."

"Where did you run off to?"

"I rather not say, to protect Alex.'

'Very well. You say you mom died at the hands of an abusive boy friend. You fail to mention that neither you or your sister know who your father is...is that true."

"Objection, irrelevant!

"I'm trying to show a pattern judge, if she knows so much about abusive relationships, then she needs to share all her knowledge.

"Overruled!"

Eliot clinched her jaw and closed her eyes willing the tears not to fall. "Do you feel safer with a biker gang protecting you then law enforcement?"

"I don't understand the question?"

"I believe you've been seen in the company with a motorcycle gang, in the new town you live in."

"It isn't a gang, it's a club. I have a couple of high school friends that are members."

"No further questions."

"You may step down, Ms. Williams." She stepped down from the stand and walked to her seat, her eyes meat dark brown ones. She was looking into the eyes of Chibs and sitting next to him was her father. Just when things couldn't get worse, they were.

The rest of the morning went on, she was exhausted and drained. She hoped she was done, and could just go home and forget everything. Court was put into recess until tomorrow afternoon, she asked the defense attorney, if she was done or if she could go home to California. She was told, she had to stay another couple of days, she walked out of the court room.

Isaiah grabbed her as she walked out and slammed her against a wall. "What did I tell you, bitch?" She was too tired to do anything, she closed her eyes and then opened them in time to see his eyes go wide.

"You've got five seconds to take your hands off my daughter!" Bobby was standing behind him. Isaiah released her from his hold, she slid down the wall, Chibs scooped her up. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad to see you!" She said, looking up at him she smiled. He cupped her face and kissed her.

"Let's get you out of here." He took her hand and lead her out of the court room.

XXX

"What were you thinking?" Bobby asked

"That I was going to help put away someone that hurt me and Alex!"

"Why didn't you tell someone, love?"

"I'm not use to relying on anyone." She said quietly.

"Get use to it!" Bobby said, he got up, kissed her on the forehead and walked out of her room.

Chibs was still sitting next to her, he wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her to him kissing her. He rolled her over to her back, he unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her black and pink lacy bra. He unclasped her bra, releasing her breasts, he leaned down, taking a nipple in his mouth. She gasped and arched her back, he took one of his free hands and rubbed his thumb over the other nibble. Her whole body felt on fire, she knew she should stop him, but she didn't want to. He trailed kisses up her neck, capturing her lips. His tongue teased hers, she opened her mouth and kissed him back.

He reached down and pushed her skirt up around her hips, he pulled her matching panties off of her. He slid a finger inside her, she gasped and arched her back. Everything was moving too fast, she needed to slow things down. He stopped to remove his clothes, he climbed back into bed, he started kissing her again.

"Filip, I have to tell you some.." He cut her off with a kiss. He entered her, she cried out from pain, he stopped when he met resistance starring down in her eyes.. He slowly pushed passed her maidenhood, trying to make it less painful. She only felt pain for the first minute, after that...she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved with him. . His movements were slow, and steady, he tried to have some control, he lost his resolve when she cried his name. He buried himself deep inside her, as he climaxed.

He rolled her so she was laying on his chest. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to right before..."

"I'm sorry.."

She rolled away from him. "You're sorry? For what exactly?"

He tried to pull her back in his arms. "Lass, it was your first time..how?"

She got up and looked at him, trying not to cry but failing. "How? Because I just never did... Because when I should have been sowing my wild oats, I was raising a child I didn't have time. You're the first man I've kissed and wanted to be with, my fiancee's kisses didn't do anything for me. To hear I'm sorry after sleeping with someone, for the first time isn't exactly what I want to hear!" She slammed the bathroom door, ran a hot bath, climbed in, and slouched down until the hot water was up to her ears.

She was pretty sure she was done with men, she had been disappointed by them, no way she would ever rely on them. She heard a knock on the door and she ignored it, it was persisted, she kept her eyes closed as it opened. The water was displaced as he climbed into the bath tub with her.

"I'm sorry, because if I would have known I would have taken it slower. I said sorry because..." He grabbed her and kissed her.

"Filip..."

"Let's try this again!" He stood up and stepped out of the bathtub, he reached down and picked her up. He dried her off with a towel and carried her back into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He slowly made love to her, she fell asleep in his arms afterward. it wasn't until the next morning when she was in the shower when she realized that neither time they'd used protection.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit! She had just become her mother!_

XXX

He was still sleeping when she left for the courthouse, she quietly left the room. She was walking through the lobby when Isaiah, stepped into her path, he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the parking garage. She was fighting him every step of the way, she wrenched her arm away and ran to her car. She got in and peeled out of the garage, driving to the courthouse.

She ran inside and sat down behind the prosecuting attorney table, she looked up when Booby sat down on one side of her and Chibs sat on the other, both men were glaring at her. Well crap, they were both mad at her for leaving this morning.

Chibs leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Stop, running from me Lass! I'm not happy with you." He kissed her on the cheek.

The day dragged on, both sides rested their cases. Eliot didn't care about hearing a verdict, she just wanted to go home. Bobby drove her back to the hotel, he went to his room, she walked back to hers and unlocked the door and went in. She had no idea where Chibs went off to, he disappeared after they got back to the hotel. She laid down and fell asleep, she didn't realize how exhausted she really was until that moment.

She woke up to someone pounding on her door, she thought it was Chibs, she didn't even look and just opened the door. She was total blindsided by the punch to the face, she fell backward. She shook it off and stood up, Isaiah and Sean came into the room.

"Must make you feel like big men to beat up on a women!"

Sean grabbed her so Isaiah could hit her, she used her lower body strength to kick the living shit out of his face. She then head butted Sean, she turned and drove her palm into his nose. She turned and kicked Isaiah in the ribs as she ran out the door and down the hall to Bobby's room. She beat on his door, he opened it and she fell into his room at the feet of Chibs.

"Chirst, what happened?" She looked up at him, he could see the bruise developing on her face, anger took over is body. "Who did this to you?" He looked down the hall and saw the two Weaslys walking out of her room.

He ran down the hall and grabbed them, dragging them back to Bobby's room. Isaiah looked at Chibs and Bobby. "The bitch got what she deserved!" Sean started laughing.

Eliot got up and walked over to him. "What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me, bitch!"

She looked at him and smiled, and drove her palm into his nose. She then stepped on his balls and leaned down and whispered in his ears. "Come near me or my family again and I will castrated you, with a dull butter knife!" She then turned to Sean. "As for you, I'll just pull yours off with my bare hands!" She turned around and walked out of the room leaving all four men starring after her.

The police came down the hall, she stopped and talked to them. "They're down there. I was attacked in my room by Isaiah and Sean Weasly. I defended myself, my father and his friend were holding them until you got here." She smiled and went into her room.

She laid down on her bed again, there was a knock on the door, she looked through the peep hole and saw it was Chibs, she opened it to let him in. He slowly walked in, and looked at her.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of me?" She asked."

He shook his head yes, but said. "No." She laughed, he picked her up, carried her to the bed, and laid her down. He laid down beside her, holding her in his arms. "Where did you learn to fight that way?"

"Jax and Opie taught me how, I didn't have a dad or anyone else to protect me. They weren't always available."

"You know all that has changed now..." She turned her fave away from him, he pulled it back so she was looking in his eyes. "You have Bobby now."

'I know..."

"And you have me!" She reached up and touched his face, he leaned down and kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

She walked into Jax and Tara's house and Alex threw her self into Eliot's arms! "El, I'm sorry I told!"

"It's okay! You did the right thing!"

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not!"

"Good!"

"Well, We're plenty mad!" She turned around and was starring at Opie and Jax.

"Come on guys!" She smiled at them. "I had to do it, to protect my family. You understand that...right?"

They stared at her before smiling and giving her a hug. "Hey Alex, ready to go home?"

"Yes!"

They walked out to the SUV and drove home, she pulled into the drive and Chibs was waiting for them. "Uncle Chibs!" She flew from the car, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hello, Lass. How are you?"

"I'm fine! Thank you for going out and keeping El safe!" He looked up and winked at Eliot before looking down at Alex.

"No problem, love."

Alex went into the house to put her things away, she sat dow on the couch watching TV.

Chibs wrapped his arms around Eliot's waist, pulling her up against him, she touched his face. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, she leaned in to kiss him. She started to walk away, he grabbed her, pulling her back into his arms.

"Not satisfied?"

He growled at her, he picked her up, holding her against him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He prodded his mouth with his tongue, she opened her mouth, she teased him with her tongue. He pulled away from her. "Love, you keep kissing me that way, I'm carrying you into the house, straight to the bedroom and having my way with you!"

"You started it!" She walked away from him and into the house. He walked up behind her and slapped her on the ass.

"I'll finish it later!" She laughed at him.

XXX

She was fixing dinner for the three of them, she didn't know how long it would last but she was going to hold on as long as it did. _She wasn't a fool, she knew Filip wasn't a forever kind of guy. She wasn't going to be a Croeater and move from one Son to another, when this ended she was done. She knew she'd be hurt, he already had her heart, all she could do was pick up the pieces, when he was done with it._

"Everything okay love?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, everything is fine." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She pulled away from him and pulled dinner out of the oven. She sat it on the table.

"Alex, come eat."

They sat down, eating dinner together, Eliot's phone rang, she answered it. She suddenly left the kitchen and went to her room, to talk on the phone, she ended the call. She sat on her bed, with her head in her hands, the shit is about to hit the fan.

Fillip walked into the room, he saw her sitting on the bed, he knelt in front of her, he pulled her hands from her face. He stood up, and pulled her into his embrace. "Lass, is everything all right?"

She opened her mouth to say something but, the doorbell rang before the she could say anything, she closed her eyes. _Shit, is about to get real!_ She thought.

"I'll get it!" Alex yelled.

"Alexandria, is your sister home?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"A young lady shouldn't use such language."

"Eliot?" A male voice called from the living room. "Eliot?" The voice was coming down the hall to the bedroom. He walked through the door. "Get your hands off my fiancee!"

 _Shit! Shit! Shit! This wasn't going to be pretty!_ Fillip's arms stiffened around her, he looked at the man standing at the door. Before Filip could do Don bodily arm, she stepped out out his embrace.

"Don, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you and Alexandria home. We can be together now!"

"Our relationship was over, the minute you left me alone when I was getting the crap beat out of me!"

"I was going for help!"

"Is that why, you broke off our engagement!"

"That was my family!"

"I'm sorry Don, you came out here for nothing. I'm seeing someone else!"

"Who...him?" He pointed at Filip like he was trash. She walked over to Don and poked him in the chest with her finger.

"Yes, him! Just so you'll know...he's a real man. He isn't a coward like you. I suggest you leave, before he throws you out."

Don grabbed her, crushing his lips onto hers, she tried to pull away from him, but grip was to tight. She heard Filip cursing behind her, he grabbed Don by the shirt collar and dragged him out of the room. She followed them down the hall, Filip held him up and looked him in the eyes.

"Never put your hands on her again!" He tossed him out the front door. Eliot leaned against the wall in the hall way. Alex walked up to Fillip and patted him on the back

"Thanks for taking the trash out, Uncle Chibs!" She stood up and kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "My sister needs a hero, every once in awhile!" She smiled at him and went to her room. He watched the young girl walk away.

Chibs walked over to Eliot. "Are you okay?'

"I'm fine." She said quietly. She walked into the kitchen and started to clean up, he followed her in and put his hands on her arm. She looked at him and smiled at him, her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"You're not fine!" He pulled her into his arms, she laid her head on his shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." She inhaled his scent and closed her eyes. It felt good to be held, especially by a man like Filip. She indulged herself for a few more minutes before pulling away and finished cleaning the kitchen.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered on her ear. "Come to bed, let me love you." She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She reached up and kissed him, he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom, he kicked the door shut behind him. He laid her down on the bed, he quickly took his clothes off and laid down next to her. He gentlely pulled her shirt off, exposing her breasts. He lowered his head taking her nipple into his mouth, she arched her back and moaned.

His moved to her other breast and took her nipple into his mouth, she wrapped her arms around him. He reached down and removed her pants slowly. He placed kisses along the inside of her thigh, he moved mouth, letting his tongue slip hitting her clit.

She couldn't even think straight, she was having trouble breathing at this point, she moaned his name. He slowly raised up, moving her knees apart and drove inside her.

"Oh Christ!" She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to match his pace.

"Easy, love." He whispered in her ear.

He slowed his pace, waiting for her. She closed her eyes and called his name, she hung on to him out of breathe. He climaxed after she did, collapsing on top of her. He rolled them on to their side, she was laying in his arms. He whispered in her ear. "You're mine!"

He pulled her closer to him, she let tears fall from her eyes. She didn't know what to say, she just closed her eyes and fell asleep.

XXX

She woke up and found him staring at her. "Good morning, love!"

She smiled up at him. "Good morning."

"I meant what I said last night. You're mine."

"What does that even mean?" She sat up on bed, the sheet falling away exposing her body. He looked at her, he's eyes full of desire.

He cupped her face. "That I don't want another man touching you."

"Filip...I'd never..." She was hurt and angry that he would think she would let another man touch her. She got up and started getting dressed, she wouldn't look at him.

He got out of bed, pulling her in his arms. "Lass, look at me." She clinched her jaw and refused to look at him.

"What kind of women do you think I am? Do you think I'm like my mother?" She jerked away from him getting angry.

"Christ! Love, that's not what I'm saying!" He cupped her face, tilting her face up to look into his eyes. "I know you wouldn't be with another man or let another man touch you. What I'm saying is, if another man does get it into his head I'd rip him apart"

She looked down. "Oh! I feel the same way about you, only with women. You may not but..." He stopped her and kissed her. He didn't answer her or reassure her. She didn't know if he would be true to her or not. He turned away from her and got dressed. Just as the door came flying open and Alex came bounding in the room.

"Good morning El..." Her eyes got big when she saw Chibs sitting on the bed. "Whoa! I'll come back!" Alex turned around and walked out of the room. Eliot closed her eyes and felt his arms go around him, bringing him back against his chest.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Only if you want. I'm fixing breakfast." She walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen. He followed her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. He released her from his hold.

"What are you making, love? "

"Waffles."

XXX

The first day back to school was hectic, for both Eliot and Alex. She hadn't seen Travis yet and she really hoped he'd be smart enough to stay away from her. The morning classes went by without any problems, she decided to play it safe and eat lunch in her classroom.

She had finished lunch and was getting ready for her afternoon classes when her door opened and Travis walked in smiling at her. _This man must have a death wish or he's really stupid!_ She thought to herself.

"Welcome back." He slowly advanced towards her.

"I told you to stay away from me!"

"I know you didn't mean it!" He was standing right in front of her, touching her arm.

"I meant every word! I'll be calling my boyfriend now and letting them know! I'd watch your back if I were you!" She said through gritted teeth.

He looked at her and paled before turning around and leaving the room. She collapsed in her chair, taking a deep breath. She got ready for her afternoon classes, trying to calm her nerves. She decided not to tell Fillip, he'd just flip out and want to beat the hell out of Travis. Better just keep it to herself.

The afternoon was a epic fail, none of her students wanted to pay attention or do any work. By the end of the day she was in a horrible mood and just wanted to lay down and forget the day. It had started to rain some point in the afternoon, Alex and Eliot walked out to the SUV. Eliot swore under her breath.

"El, you okay?"

"Go back inside and wait. We have a flat tire."

"Call someone from TM, to come change it."

"I can do it myself. " She sent Alex inside the school while she dug out her spare tire and the other things she needed to change her tire. It started to rain harder and storm while she was changing the tire, she didn't see the TM tow truck pull up. She just wanted to get the tire changed and get home. She felt someone grab her, she stiffened and swung the tire iron around fast, luckily Chibs was faster. He ducked barely being missed.

"Christ Lass! You about took my head off!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Get in the truck. I'm towing you to TM."

"I need to get Alex, she's inside."

"I'll get her. Get in the truck and get warm. You're soaked and shivering!" He kissed her firmly on the mouth before pushing her inside the truck.

XXX

Travis watched the tow truck driver kiss Eliot, his blood began to boil. He was suppose to go out and change her tire and save the day. That must be her boyfriend, the biker he needed to find a way to break them up.

He'd be there to pick up the pieces when her heart is broken, he snapped the pencil he was holding.

 **AN: Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a filler! Things are going to get exciting again in future chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

She sat in the shower letting the hot water, wash over her, she was still shivering from the cold. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her, drying off she pulled on some clothes. She walked out into the bedroom and let out a little scream when she saw Fillip sitting on the bed. She wasn't expecting him to be sitting there waiting for her, he looked up at her.

"Lass?"

"I'm sorry.."

"What's going on with you?"

"You just startled me."

"What about at the school? You just about took my head off with that tire iron."

"I'm sorry, about that too. I was't expecting you. I told Alex I could change the tire myself and not to bother anyone."

He entwined his hands in her hair pulling her face up to look at him. "What has you frightened?"

"I'm not scared of anything." She closed her eyes, to hide her true emotions.

"Open, your eyes and look at me!"

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'm just jumpy, not scared."

"What has you jumpy?"

"Promise me, you won't get angry."

"At you? Why would I?"

She closed her eyes. "Travis Daniels, won't leave me alone."

He clinched his jaw. "Has he laid hands on you?"

"Not recently. Today, he came into my room and was being a jerk."

He kissed her. "Let me take care of him!"

"Filip, I can take care of it! Please!"

"Why won't you let me take care of this?"

"Because I can handle things on my own, I have been my whole life!"

"Christ! You don't have to be strong all the time!"

She looked away, and smiled.. "I've always had to be stronger then what was expected, I've never had a choice in the matter."

She walked out of the bedroom leaving him to stare after her.

XXX

Her phone vibrated for the tenth time again that day, it was Chibs, she swiped the ignore button. She was in class and couldn't talk to him, he had left last night without saying goodbye. She wasn't eager to talk to him anyway, considering how things were left, he was probably calling her to say it was over. She was working on a tension headache, she really wanted was to go to bed and sleep.

She was relieved when the final bell of the day rang, she gathered her things and was waiting for Alex to come in her class. Alex ran in her room, and hugged her.

"I have cheer practice!"

"I forgot. I'm going home for awhile, I'll come back and pick you up."

"Tig, wants to know if I can go out to dinner with him. He could pick me up."

"That will be fine." She hugged her sister and headed for the parking lot. Her phone rang again, she just ignored it, she needed to stop at the store, pick up a few things, and then go home. She didn't want to talk to anybody, she's call Chibs back once she was home and settled.

She pulled into the drive and was getting out of her SUV, when someone called her. She turned around to see who, it was an older man approached her.

"Eliot Williams?"

"Yes?" There was something about him, she didn't like. Something in her gut told her to get into the house and call for help, she grabbed her keys and shut the car door leaving everything where it lay. He grabbed her arm, shoving a gun in her rib cage.

"We have your sister Alex, if you want to see her alive come with us." She started to resist, he shoved the gun harder into her side. She walked with him towards the end of the block, to the black van."

XXX

"Damn it" Chibs cursed and slammed his phone down on the bar.

"She still no answering her phone?" Jax asked.

"She's not answered all day! I'm bloody well sick, of this shit!" He walked over and started talking to one of the sweetbutts. He took her by the hand and led her to the couch.

XXX

"Tell me about the Son's gun business."

"I don't know anything about the Sons." The man smiled at her and slapped her across the face., she closed her eyes for a second.

"You are a lying whore!" She clinched her jaw and looked forward. "We know you associated with them!"

"You have your information wrong." She was punched in the ribs, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back.

"You're going to tell us what you know!"

She spit in his face. "I don't know anything! I don't know any of the Sons!"

"This will go a lot easier for you, if you cooperate! Think about your little sister!"

"You don't even have my sister, or you'd have her out here. You wouldn't have to hit me to get try to get information!"

He backhanded her until she passed out.

XXX

Tig walked into the cluhouse with an upset Alex, they went straight to Jax and Opie sitting at the bar.

"El, is missing!" Alex cried.

"What?" Jax asked.

"We got home and she wasn't there. Her car door was wide open, her purse and things were still in the front seat." She was crying on Tig's shoulder.

"We'll get to the bottom of it. We'll track her down!" Opie kissed the top of her head.

Opie went over and kicked Chibs booted foot, he was making out with the sweetbutt on the couch. "What?"

"Just in case you care, Eliot is missing!" He stormed off out the door.

Chibs pushed the sweetbutt away from him and ran his hands through his hair. "Christ!"

XXX

She was riding in the back of the van, she hurt all over. She was pretty sure she was going to be left for dead on the side of the rode, with no one knowing who she was. _Come on, you have to figure a way out of this for Alex._ She was laying by the back doors of the van, she had to be stronger then ever and get the hell out of here. The van stopped at a light, she pushed opened the back doors and rolled out, she heard cursing. It hurt like hell and took everything she had, but she moved.

She ducked down an alley way trying to figure out where she was, she kept limping along until she found a familiar landmark. She leaned against a wall of a building and took sallow breathes, deep ones hurt too bad. She went a few more blocks before she found the parking lot she was looking for. _Please let someone be there, anyone that could help._

She limped up to the doors, all was quiet. _She started to cry!_ In a last ditch effort she pulled open the door and stumbled in, she heard her name before she fell to the floor. She looked up and Gemma and Alex was by her side, she closed her eyes because she knew she was safe.

XXX

She felt soft hands on her face, she forgot where she was and batted them away, she sat up too fast and grabbed her head.

"Careful El."

"Tara, where am I?"

"The club house." She slowly helped her lay back down on the bed.

"Alex? Is she okay?"

"She's playing pool with Tig."

"So, what's the verdict?"

"Nothing too serious. I'd like to take you to the hospital and check you out."

"I'm fine, I just took a beating, nothing else."

"Come on El, besides I'm pretty sure they are going to insist."

"Who?"

"Chibs, Bobby, Jax...they saw the video."

"What are you taking about?"

"Twenty minutes before you showed up, a video of your beating was sent in with a message, that said you were dead. "

"Christ! Help me up!"

"No way! You are on bed rest! We are on lockdown, until we figure out who did this. I'm giving you something for pain"

"I'm fine." She fell asleep, letting the pain meds take her to a wonderful dark place.

XXX

She woke up, to a pair of brown eyes staring at her, she cleared her throat and looked at him. "How long have you been here?"

"For awhile." She closed and reopened her eyes trying to refocus on his face. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek and smiled at him. "I love you."

"What did you just say?"

"I love you, Lass!"

She closed her eyes. "I love you too."

"Christ, love I nearly lost my mind when I found out you were missing. Then that video showed up, and you refused to answer any questions about us. I watched you get beat, and never beg for mercy. Then they said you were dead, I was ready to tear out and kill the bastards with my own hands."

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"How'd you get away?"

"I waited until they were stopped, and went out the back of the van. I limped around until I found home."

"We're going to find who did this to you. Did you recognize them?"

"No. They tricked me into going with them, by saying they had Alex." He gently wrapped his arms around her, he needed to hold her close.

XXX

"What do you mean she got away?" Isaiah demanded.

"She escaped out the back of the van." Travis explained.

"I thought the men you hired were professionals!"

"They were! I'll take care of it, this time. She and her sister are under protection by the Sons." Travis explained.

"My attorney's have gotten us off with probation, we'll be out next month to help take care of the problem."

"What about Don?"

"He's on board with making her pay for humiliating him. He went out to Charming to take her back, and the biker that she's fucking threw him out!"

"I will set another plan in motion, one that will have the Sons not wanting anything to do with her. That will leave her open for you and Sean to come in and take care of them both."

"Let me know when it's a go!"

"Sure thing!"

XXX

She smiled and winced at the same time. "Are you hurting bad?"

"I't isn't too bad. I need a shower and I'll feel as good as new." She set up and got hit by a wave of dizziness, she slowly rose from the bed. G _eez, what in the hell did Tara give me?_ She started to wobble on her feet, Chibs was there in an instant to steady her.

"Easy, love. We don't want you to get anymore bruises!"

She smiled at him. "You could help me shower."

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Lass!"

"I'm might need someone to wash my back." She said innocently.

"You are going to be the death of me love!"

"But what a way to go!" He guided her into the bathroom and helped her undress. They stepped inside the shower together, under the hot stream of water. He took the bar of soap and lathered her body up, she had to steady herself by holding on to the wall of the shower. He tipped her head back, getting her hair wet, he poured shampoo into his hand and washed her hair. He rinsed it, out, he started to step out of the shower, she stopped him.

"It's my turn. She picked up the soap and lathered his body, he closed his eyes. He was clinching his jaw trying to remain in control, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. She slid her tongue inside his mouth, teasing him, his arms went around her, he lifted her up, she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"I don't want to hurt you!" He was looking into her eyes.

"You won't."

He dove inside of her, pushing her up against the shower door, she moaned his name. He continued to move inside her, the water turned cold and her cursed. She giggled, she leaned forward and turned the water off. He carried her to the counter and continued to make love to her, she arched her back as she reached climax, he followed soon after. He pulled a towel from the rack and started to dry her off.

He took the opportunity to look at her body and the bruises that were he the proof of the beating she had taken. 'Don't frown so my love. I'm fine." She cupped his face, he kissed the palms of her hands.


	11. Chapter 11

She pulled on a big baggie t-shirt and yoga pants and walked out into the clubhouse's main room, a couple of club members were sitting around. Alex saw her first, she ran over to her and gently hugged her sister.

"Oh Ellie! I was so worried about you!" She pulled away and looked at her big sister, with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, sweet girl! What's all this about?"

"I thought you were gone forever!"

"I'm right here. I'm a little bruised but fine!"

Alex walked away to eat breakfast, Eliot turned around and was starring into Bobby's eyes. He pulled her into a hug. "You scared the shit out of me, and several others. Get some coffee, Clay wants to talk to you."

She poured herself a cup of coffee and followed Bobby into the chapel room, the door was shut behind her. She sat at the end of the table, several members were present.

Clay looked at her and started asking her questions. "Did you know the man that took you?"

"No, he told me he had Alex. That's why I went with him, he had a gun pointed in my ribs."

"Why did you deny knowing us?"

"I was trying to keep Alex safe, at that point I knew they were going to kill me. If I could convince them I didn't know any of you, she'd be safe."

"How'd you escape?"

"I waited until they were stopped at a red light, got out of the back of the van, and kept moving until I got here."

Clay looked at her. "I'm glad you're okay El! I want someone with you and Alex, until we figure this out."

She knew there was no point in arguing with him, because she knew Chibs, Bobby, Jax, and Opie wouldn't let her or Alex out of their sight. She was also pretty sure Tig and Quinn would be taking up residence at her house to protect Alex.

"I had a feeling I wouldn't be leaving without an armed escort home."

XXX

She and Alex drove home later that afternoon, Chibs moved in with them to cover the nights. She was putting somethings away in her room when she stopped looking realizing the date. _Shit! Shit! Shit! She was three weeks late!_ _She needed to get to the drug store and buy a test without anyone knowing!_

She walked out into the living room, one of the Prospects was sitting there with Tig and Alex. "I need to run to the store." she walked towards the door and both the Tig and the prospect stood up.

"El, you know you have to have someone go with you!"

"The Prospect can go!" She smiled at him. They left for the drug store, she ran in and bought the test she needed. She drove back home with the Prospect behind her, Chibs bike was in the drive when she got home. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ She slipped the test into her jacket pocket and went inside.

"Where have you been?" He asked, pulling her into his arms kissing her.

"Nowhere important!" She smiled at him. She pulled away from him and walked back to her bedroom, she took the jacket it off, throwing it on the bed. She pulled the test from the pocket and went into the bathroom.

She sit the stick on the counter, and shoved the box in the trashcan and she waited. She really didn't know what to hope for, she would be happy if she was pregnant. She didn't know how Chibs would feel, would he be happy or upset. There was a knock on the door, she jumped.

"Love, are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine. I'll be out soon!"

She looked down at the stick, well that was that, she hid it under the cabinet, and washed her hands. She walked into the bedroom , Chibs was sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you! Tig took Alex out for dinner!" He pulled her down on top of him and kissed her.

XXX

She woke up alone in bed, she heard the shower running and then shut off. She pulled on a robe and rolled from the bed, walking into the bathroom. Chibs was sitting on the edge of the bathtub holding the empty pregnancy box in his hand, a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked up at her, standing in the door.

"Lass?"

"You can relax, it was negative."

He stood up and walked to her, cupping her face. "I would have been happier if it would have been the other way!" He kissed her, pulling back he looked into her eyes. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" His phone rang, she walked out of the bathroom giving him privacy. She was getting dressed when he came out of the bathroom.

"We need to go to the club."

"What's wrong?"

"Happy thinks he found the men that took you, he has them down at the club." She nodded her head, and finished getting dressed, she pulled on a jacket and followed him outside. She climbed onto the back of his bike, wrapping her arms around his waist, laying her head on his back.

They walked into the club and there were two men strapped to a chair, she walked up to them, Tig put his arm out to stop her. She looked up at him, and down at his arm, and back up at him. He removed his arm and she moved to the men.

"Are these the men, that took you El?" Clay asked.

She walked up to them and drove her palm into one of their noses breaking it. She walked over to the other pushing the chair over and stepping on his nuts, until he screamed like a girl.

"Yes, that would be them." She turned around and walked out of the clubhouse, with most of the club starring at her with shocked and scared looks on their faces. She sat down on the picnic tables and exhaled.

Chibs came running out to find her, he took her hand in his. "You okay?"

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm awesome!"

He kissed her hands. "Tell me, why is it so hard for you to let, me or anyone else to protect you?"

She looked down."I've had to take care of myself most of my life, Jax and Opie taught me how to fight because they knew they wouldn't always be around to protect me. Most of Charlie's relationships were with abusive men, I spent most of my childhood laying low so I didn't get the crap beat out of me. As I got older knowing how to fight proved useful, I broke a lot of noses of men that thought they could touch me. Then Alex was born, and I started protecting her too, I just got use to relying on myself, I don't know how to let someone else do the job."

"Christ, love!" He cupped her face.

"I survived and came out a strong women that doesn't take crap! I promise, next time I'll let you beat someone up for me!" She started to get up but he pulled her into his arms.

XXX

 **Three Weeks Later**

She was in the kitchen making a breakfast tray for Alex, Chibs came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled as he laid the car keys on the tray.

"Does she know about the car?"

"She doesn't have a clue!"

He kissed the back of her neck. "I'd like to have you for breakfast in bed, love!"

"That might be arranged!" She heard him growl and felt him nibble on her ear.

She finished making Alex's birthday breakfast and carried the tray into her room. "Good morning little sister! Happy birthday!"

Alex sat up in bed smiling at Eliot and Chibs. "Good morning!" Eliot put the tray across her lap, Alex started eating her breakfast when she found the keys. "Are you serious?"

Eliot smiled at her. "I thought you could go for your test this afternoon!"

"Really?"

She walked out of the room to fix a cup of coffee, Chibs was standing at the door. He handed her a box. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Chibs!"

"You're welcome, love!"

She opened the box and found a locket, she put it on. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

He walked out of her room and into his and Eliot's room. She was in the shower, he stepped in with her, picking her up in his arms. She wrapped herself around him, she loved starting her mornings this way.

XXX

She sat in her class at the end of the day, when her door opened and Travis Daniels walked in. _Shit! Shit! Shit! This guy was an idiot!_

"Get out!"

"Come now, Eliot!"

"You have five seconds to get out of here or I will tell my old man. He'll probably pay you a visit tonight!"

He started coming closer to her. "You haven't told him before so I think you're bluffing. I hope you're doing okay after you were taken by those unsavory men three weeks ago."

"You bastard!" She picked up her phone and dialed Chibs phone.

'Hello, Lass!"

"Travis is standing in my classroom, right now. He just told me he hopes I'm doing well after I was taken three weeks ago"

She heard him swear and his motorcycle start up. "I'll be right there!" She ended the call and remained calm.

"I suggest you leave now! Unless you want to be killed!"

He looked at her and laughed and came near her. He grabbed her and started to kiss her, she pushed away from him and ran out of her classroom. It was Friday and the halls were empty, she heard motorcycles. She stopped where she was at, Travis came out of her room, and pushed her against the wall. She looked up and saw Chibs, Jax, and Opie come storming into the building.

Jax and Opie dragged Travis out of the school, Chibs pulled Eliot into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She went back into her room to get her bags and lock her room, he was waiting for her in the hallway. He followed her into the parking lot, Jax and Opie had put Travis in the van and one of the Prospects had taken him to the clubhouse.

"Are you okay to drive home?" Chibs asked.

"I'm fine. Just go deal with him, and then come home to me!" He kissed her, before climbing on his bike and leaving. Jax and Opie stood there looking at her. "Go help him! I'm fine!" She climbed in her SUV and drove home, Alex was with Tig and Quinn. She got home and dropped her stuff at the door, she went into her room and changed clothes.

She laid down on the couch and waited for Chibs to get home. She gave up and went to bed at one am, he crawled into bed at three smelling like booze and cheap perfume. She pretended to be asleep, there had to be a reason why he smelled like a whore.


	12. Chapter 12

She woke the next morning with his arm around her waist, she eased herself out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. His voice stopped her before she got to the door.

"Sorry, I was late getting home. Club business."

She didn't know why she said it, except out of pure jealously, anger, and hurt. "Yes, I smelled club business on you when you rolled into OUR bed. Maybe next time you should shower the whore off before you come home."

He was out of the bed in one swift motion, he turned her around, pushing her against the door. His hands went on both sides of her, trapping her, he looked her in the eyes. "I wasn't with anyone else! There is only you!" He crushed his lips onto hers, his kiss was angry. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

He pulled away from her, looked into her eyes, he walked away from her. Leaving her alone in the bedroom, she sat down on the bedroom floor, with her head in her hands.

 _What in the hell is wrong with me? I should have just let it go, now he's pissed at me. I'm an idiot!_ She got up and walked out of the bedroom, she found him in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. His back was to her, she walked in wrapping her arms around his waist, and kissing his back.

"I'm sorry! I'm smelled another women's perfume on you and lost my mind!"

He turned around and cupped her face. "I love you! There was..." She put a finger to his lips.

"No explanations needed, I trust you. I love you too."

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, he laid her on the bed and made love to her.

XXX

 **One week later.**

She was in the kitchen when her phone rang, looking at the caller ID she closed her eyes and answered it.

"Hello."

"Eliot, my beautiful fiancee!"

"Don, stop calling me. We aren't engaged anymore."

"I'm in town and want to see you!"

"Why are you in Charming?"

"I'm accepted a job at CHS, the previous teacher was in an accident." She ended the call and felt physically ill, when would this shit end? Her phone rang immediately.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" She yelled.

"Wow, I was going to invite you to family dinner tonight, but now I don't know." Came Gemma's voice on the line.

"I'm sorry, I just got off the phone with an annoying telemarketer, he kept calling."

"Right! What's really going on?"

"It's nothing! I'll see you tonight!" She ended the call.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit! What in the hell was she going to tell Filip? He was going to lose his shit when he found out!_ She leaned her head into the cabinet and closed her eyes. He came in behind her, kissing her neck, she jumped.

"Everything okay, love?"

She closed her eyes and decided not to tell him about Don. "It's fine. Gemma called, family dinner tonight." She smiled at him.

"Why so jumpy?"

"No reason!"

Alex walked into the kitchen and stared at the two adults. "So El, when are you going to get an old lady tat?"

She looked at her sister. "How do you know I haven't already?" She walked out of the kitchen leaving both of them staring after her. She walked towards the bedroom, Filip was right behind her.

He turned her around and looked at her. "I don't believe you!" She stepped away from him and pulled off her shirt, on her rib cage she had a crow tattoo, with his name, she smiled at him. "When did you get it?"

"While you were gone on your run, this week. Do you like it?" She couldn't read his expression on his face.

"Aye!" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

XXX

She was in the kitchen helping get dinner ready with the other old ladies, Tara came up to her and slung her arm over her shoulder.

"Did you show it to him yet?"

"This afternoon."

"And?"

"He liked it."

"That's all?"

She laughed and looked at Tara. "I don't kiss and tell!"

"What are you two planning?" Gemma asked.

"Nothing, just talking about tattoos." Tara said.

"What about them?" Tara pulled up El's shirt, exposing her rib cage. "Damn, baby! Does your daddy know about that?"

"Bobby? No, why would he?"

"Don't you think he should know, you're Chibs' old lady?"

She didn't know how to answer that. "I've never thought about filling him in on my love life."

Gemma just gave her a look, and walked out of the kitchen to announce dinner was ready.

Alex was sitting by Tig at the end of the table, Eliot was sitting between Bobby and Chibs. She closed her eyes and listened to the laughter going on around her, she knew this was a crazy, dangerous family to be apart of, but she was happy to be apart of it. A tear slid down her cheek, she reached up and wiped it away before anyone noticed.

"Are you okay, Lass?" Chibs whispered in her ear, she turned to him and smiled.

"Yes."

"Why the tears?"

"It's nothing." He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and kissed her, there were several cat calls going around the table. He released her neck and raised an eyebrow at her full of promises for later that night.

They finished eating, the ladies were cleaning up from dinner when Bobby walked into the kitchen. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She followed him into the hallway.

"How long have you and Chibs been together?"

"For awhile..."

"How long?"

"Since Atlanta."

"How serious is it?"

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and looked at Bobby. Before she could answer, Chibs came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

"Show him, love." She raised her shirt exposing her rib cage and her tattoo. Bobby's eye's got big and he looked at his friend, Chibs stepped away from Eliot. He wasn't sure if Bobby was going to hit him or hug him.

Bobby didn't say anything he just walked away, Chibs pulled her back into his arms and kissed her, she laid her head on his shoulder. "Take me home?"

She climbed behind him on his bike and enjoyed the ride home.

XXX

She prayed that Don had been just trying to get a rise out of her, and he was still in Atlanta, she couldn't take any more stress. She finished getting ready for work, and was walking out the door when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Eliot!"

"Don please stop calling me!"

"I love you!"

She ended the call and climbed into her vehicle and drove to school. She was use to handling her own battles, it was something new for her letting someone take care of her. She really wished she had mentioned the earlier phone call to Chibs, now she felt it was too late. She pulled into the parking lot, and was getting ready to get out of her car when the door was opened, she jumped, and realized her nightmare just came true,

"Good morning beautiful!" He leaned in and tried to kiss her.

"Get away from me!"

"Don't be like that darling! I forgive you for being with that biker. I'll take you back!"

"Too bad I'm not interested!" She shoved him out of the car, gathering her stuff she got out of her car and started for the building.

 _Just breathe, keep walking, don't look back!_ She went straight to her classroom, sitting down at her desk. Alex came running in her classroom, stopping when she saw her sister.

"You've seen him?"

"Yes!"

"I'm calling Chibs!" She pulled out her phone, Eliot reached for it and took it.

"No! Not a word! It will be fine!"

"You need to tell him!"

"No, keep my secret!"

"Eliot!"

"I mean it Alexandria!"

Alex looked at her sister pleadingly, knowing that this wasn't going to end well. She finally agreed not to say anything, she left her sister's classroom for her first hour class.

She hurried to her vehicle at the end of the day, to avoid contact with Don. She grabbed some groceries and went home, Chibs called to see how her day went. She loved hearing him talk, just his voice could calm her down. He told her he'd be over as soon as TM closed, she ended the call and changed her clothes.

XXX

Chibs walked out of the garage when a blue SUV pulled into the parking lot, his blood began to boil when the man stepped out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need an oil change!"

"What are you doing in Charming?"

"Didn't Eliot tell you? I accepted a job at CHS, teaching history, I told her Saturday when we talked." Chibs balled his hands into a fist. "I'm hoping to win her back! The way she kissed me this morning, I think she may want me back!"

Chibs stormed towards his bike, he climbed on and tore out of the parking lot towards Eliot's house. Don smiled to himself, he hopes he had started to break this relationship up.

XXX

She heard his motorcycle ride up, looking at her watch she smiled. _He's early! I just need him to put his arms around me!_ He stormed into the house yelling her name. She walked out of the kitchen and saw his angry features.

"Filip, what's wrong?"

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That your ex-fiancee called you Saturday?"

She looked at him. "I didn't want to upset you."

"Did you know he was moving here to teach?"

"He mentioned it, I didn't want to believe him. I thought he was lying."

"Did you two kiss this morning?" He growled.

She closed her eyes. "He tried to kiss me, I pushed him away." He started to storm out of the house, she chased after him. "Filip, wait!"

He turned and looked at her with such anger in his eyes, she stopped. "I have nothing to say to you!" He slammed out of the house, he rode off on his motorcycle. She dropped to the ground and started to cry. She couldn't help but think she just put a huge crack in their relationship.

XXX

Chibs was in no mood to talk, he pulled into the parking lot and parked his bike. He walked into the bar with the plans on getting good and drunk. He's made a mistake getting involved with her, he should just stick with sweetbutts and croeaters. He threw back another shot, when a cute blonde pranced up to him. He smiled at her, and started talking to her, touching her arm.

He was on his was to being good and drunk, not even knowing his name, the sweetbutt was taking him by the hand and leading him back to the rooms when the clubhouse door opened. He turned to look who walked in, he heard Jax and Opie swear. He saw Eliot walking towards him and the sweetbutt, she balled up her fist, squared her fist and punched him in the eye.

She turned on the sweetbutt and was ready to beat the hell out of her but Jax and Opie dragged her out of the clubhouse.

"What the hell is going on Ellie?" Opie asked.

"Not a damn thing!" She stormed over to her SUV and peeled out of the parking lot, being blinded by her tears. _So much for there's only you!_ She thought.

Chibs lay on the clubhouse floor, someone dropped a bag of ice on his chest. He looked up and saw Gemma starring down at him. "Sober up and go get her!"

He picked up the bag of ice, he walked over to the couch and set down, placing the ice on his eye. The sweetbutt sit down beside him and started kissing him, he pushed her away. "Get away from me, gash!"


	13. Chapter 13

She pulled an ice pack from the freezer, putting it on her knuckles, she stormed into her bedroom and laid down on her bed. She let the tears flow, she was tired of being tough, of being strong, of never having anyone to depend on. When she finally let someone in, she got hurt. Too bad she hadn't discovered this before she got marked by his name. She heard Alex come in, she remained lying in bed. Alex came into her room.

"You okay sis?"

"I'm not feeling good."

"I'll take care of dinner."

"Sounds great!"

"Is Chibs, coming over?"

"Probably not." Alex backed away out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen, she was worried about Eliot. She could hear her crying, she'd never heard her cry before.

"El, it's ready."

Eliot dragged herself from bed, walking to the kitchen. "Thanks for making dinner. It looks delicious." She smiled at Alex, she pushed the food around but didn't eat much.

"El? What's wrong?"

"Chibs and I had a fight. It's fine."

"You guys are going to be okay, right?"

"I don't know!" She smiled at her sister. "I'll clean up since you cooked."

Alex left the kitchen to do her homework, she paused at the door to watch her sister. She hoped that El and Chibs would work things out, her sister had been so happy lately.

She finished cleaning the kitchen, graded some papers and went to bed. The bed felt so empty without him next to her, Alex had asked her if they were going to be okay. Eliot didn't have it in her to admit sometimes it can't be fixed and it's better just to let go. She allowed herself a few more tears and let herself drift off to sleep.

XXX

She woke up to dark, gloomy, and rainy skies, it fit her mood. She got up and got ready for work, Alex left her a note, that she had early cheer practice that morning. She poured herself a cup of coffee and finished getting ready for work, she tossed her bags in the front seat and climbed into her SUV. She pulled into the school parking lot, the clouds had opened up and it had started to down pour.

She reached down, picking up her umbrella, she gathered her things and ran inside the building. She walked into her classroom and looked in the mirror, her hair was out of control curly from getting wet, she ran her hands through it trying to fix it.

"I look like a poodle." She said out loud.

"It looks beautiful, Lass." She jumped and turned as Chibs stepped out of a darkened corner.

"Filip?"

He walked up to her, cupping her face he kissed her. "I'm sorry, love. Can you forgive me?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You told me, I was the only one, but I found you with another women. I don't know if this can be fixed."

He touched her rib cage. "What about this?"

She closed her eyes. "I don't have the answers." She looked at him. He walked out of her classroom, she sat down in her chair and cried.

XXX

It had been a week since she'd seen and talked to Filip, she was miserable. She must have looked like hell too, Alex had made comments about her appearance. Don had been laying low, and leaving her alone, which was a plus. There was a family dinner Saturday night, she sent Alex along without her, she sent the excuse she was sick. Bobby called to check on her, she assured him she was okay.

The day was long and tiresome, she dragged herself to her SUV at the end of the day. She never saw the truck running the stop light, she heard the shattering glass and the crunch of metal, then nothing but blackness.

XXX

Chibs looked up as Juice pulled in the lot pulling Eliot's SUV, his heart stopped beating, he ran out of the garage. Juice climbed out of the truck, Chibs saw that the drivers side was bashed in, the glass shattered.

"Christ, Juice! What happened?"

"A drunk driver ran a stop light?"

"Where is she?"

"St. Thomas'"

"Is she whole?"

"I don't know...she wasn't already gone when I got there."

He ran to his bike, climbing on, and riding out of the parking lot. _She had to be all right! He had to tell her he loved her, ask for her forgiveness...again He couldn't loose her!_ He pulled into the hospital parking lot and ran into the hospital. He found Bobby, Jax, and Opie leaning against the wall.

"How is she?" He asked."

"Bumps, bruises, maybe a concussion." Bobby said.

Chibs collapsed in a chair, holding his head in his hands. "I've got to talk to her!"

XXX

She opened her eyes slowly, Tara was standing by her bed. "Ouch!"

"How bad do you hurt?"

"Not too bad! Get me out of here?"

"I'll see what I can do. By the way, I don't think I can keep Chibs out of here."

"What about the rest of them?"

"Jax, Opie, and Bobby are here too, the rest of the club is waiting at the clubhouse for word."

"Let Jax, Opie, and Bobby in."

"What about Chibs?"

"I'll see him alone."

Tara went out in the hall and let the first three men come in, Chibs looked at Tara with a sad look in his eye. "She doesn't want to see me?"

"She wants to see you alone." She patted him on the shoulder.

She assured her dad and two friends she was fine, they left the exam room. Chibs came in her room, took in her appearance.

"Christ love!"

"I'm okay." He moved closer to the gurney, he cupped her face.

"Eliot?"

"I love you, Filip" He crushed his lips to hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too!" She smiled at him, he picked her up in his arms, she laid her head on his shoulder. She inhaled his fragrance, he gently sat down on the gurney with her. "Are you hurting?"

"Not now, that you're here."

Tara came into the exam room. "Ready to go home El?"

She looked at Fillip. "Take me home." He started to protest taking her home on his bike, Alex walked into the exam room.

"Are you okay El?"

"I'm fine. Take me home little sister?"

"Yes."

She looked at Filip and took his hand. "Are you coming?"

He kissed her hand. "Aye!"

She smiled at him and left the room with Alex. _Sometimes when you think it can't be fixed, it's worth it to take the time to try._

 _XXX_

He helped her undress, he winced when he saw the bruises on her left side. She cupped his face, smiling at him. "It's not that bad. I've had much worse!" She saw the look of concern in his eyes. "What?"

"When did you have worse?"

 _Shit! Shit! Shit! She had slipped up and revealed a piece of her past she had no intention of revealing._ "Growing up!" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, he gently wrapped his arms around her. He picked her up, carrying her to the bed, and laying her down.

He gently kissed her bruised side, she closed her eyes, he slowly trailed kisses up to her face. She smiled at him, he brushed the hair away from her face. He slowly moved her legs apart, and slid inside her. She closed her eyes, and moaned his name. She lifted her hips meeting his thrusts, she wrapped her arms around him. She opened her eyes, looking into his, he leaned down and kissed her. She cupped his face, he kissed the palm of her hand., she smiled up at him.

She felt herself starting to climax, she arched her back, and felt him thrust hard and deep inside her as he reached his climax with her. She closed her eyes, and felt a tears trickle down her cheek.

He looked down at her. "Love did I hurt you?"

"No!"

"Why the tears?"

"I've never been this happy."

He wiped away her tears, and kissed her, he rolled her over to her side and held her in his arms, they both drifted off to sleep.

XXX

She woke up in his arms, her hair was spread out on his chest. She slowly sat up, she felt like she'd been beat, she eased herself out of bed heading to the bathroom. Walking into the bathroom she got a good look at herself, she looked like hell. She stepped into the shower, and let the hot water run over her body. She leaned back to wash her hair, the shower door opened and Chibs walked in.

"Good morning!"

"Hmmm." He chuckled as he pulled her into his arms.

"Why are you up so early, Lass?"

"It's a school day."

"Don't you think you should stay home and rest?"

"I'll be fine." He kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've got to get moving, I have a meeting this morning."

She stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body, he followed her and sit on the counter watching her get ready. He reached out , caressing her face, she kissed the palm of his hand. She had to go to work that day with out of control curly hair.

XXX

She walked out into the parking lot that afternoon, it was a beautiful afternoon, she stood looking up towards the sky letting the sun hit her face. She was a little achy from the day, she smiled when she heard a motorcycle pull up. She opened her eyes as Chibs pulled up, stopping in front of her. He reaches up with his hand and pulls her down for a kiss before handing her the helmet, she puts in on and climbs on the back of his bike, wrapping her arms around him. She loves riding on the back of his bike, she smiled as he took off out of the school parking lot, she tightened her grip around his waist.

Don watched her ride off on the back of the bike from his SUV, he pulled out of the parking lot and followed them. He's keeping back several car lengths back, watching them zig and zag out of traffic. He wanted to run them him off the rode but he'd have to wait, Eliot was on the back of the bike. She couldn't risk her getting hurt. He continued to follow them back to her house.

He watched her climb off his bike, and he pulled her into his embrace and kiss her. He watched as the biker ran his hands up and down her body, in a familiar way. Don's anger began to boil, he pulled out the engagement ring he wore on a chain around his neck and began to finger it. He planned on putting the ring back on her finger very soon. She would be his again, after she paid for sleeping with the biker trash.

XXX

"I have to go back to TM, love!"

"Will I see you later?"

He pulled her close to him, kissing her. "I'll be home later."

She smiled that he thought of this as his home, she cupped his face and kissed him. She teased him with her tongue, nibbling on his bottom lip. She pulled away and looked at him. "Something to look forward to."

She heard him growl at her about having to go back to work now, she smiled at him and winked as she walked into the house. She saw Don's SUV, and got a cold chill going down her spine. She hurried in the house and locked the front door, leaning against the door she thought about calling Chibs back but thought better of it.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you to my followers! Please read and review! Hope you are enjoying the story!**

"Hello."

"We're in Charming."

"I'll pick you up!"

"How's Travis doing?"

"He's recovered nicely."

"How's things going for getting that bitch back?"

"It's coming along. We're ready for Plan A! I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

Don hung up the phone and headed to the airstrip to pick up Isaiah and Sean Wesley.

XXX

She woke up and smiled at Chibs laying next to her in bed. She had the next three days off from school for break, she felt his arms go around her waist pulling her close.

"Good morning!" He kissed her. she kissed him back.

"Good morning!"

"What do you have planned for the day?" He asked.

"Nothing! I'm just going to lay here and relax."

"Wish I could stay here but I have to work.' He got up out of bed, she watched him walk into the bathroom. She got up, heading into the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast.

"Good morning Alex!"

"Morning sis!"

"What are you're plans today?"

"Homework, cheer, lunch with daddy Tig."

"Sounds like a fun day.!"

"So is Chibs going to make an honest women of you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just wondering, I mean you've been shacking up. You've been marked, man needs to put a ring on it!"

"Alexandria! I would appreciate it you would keep conversations like that between us!"

"What would you say if he asked?"

Eliot was speechless, she hadn't given it much thought. "I will think of an answer when asked!"

"I'm asking!"

"Not the same thing!"

"Come on...tell me! You'd say yes! You're not getting any younger, it's time to have a couple of babies and make me an aunt!"

"Alex!"

Chibs leaned against the wall and continued to listen, he did love Alex, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. He was waiting for Eliot to answer the question.

"So would you say yes, if he asked you to marry him!"

She closed her eyes. "Maybe, possibly...yes!"

"Now, was that so hard Eliot Lynn?"

"Alex, you really are going to be the death of me."

Alex laughed at her sister as she bounced out of the kitchen. "Good morning Chibs!"

At that very moment, Eliot wished the ground would open up and swallow her, there was no doubt in her mind that Chibs had heard the entire conversation. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ She kept her back to him until she was sure her face was no longer bright pink, she sit a cup of coffee in front of him and a plate of waffles.

He grabbed her left hand and kissed her ring finger and winked at her, smiling. She smiled back at him, making a mental note to give Alex hell later. He pulled her onto his lap kissing her.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"Not hungry! I'll eat later!" He released her from his hold, swatting her on her ass.

"Take care of yourself!" He got up, kissing her good bye he left for work.

She smiled as she watched him go, she cleaned the kitchen and got ready for the day.

XXX

"Hey Chibs! There's a stalled car out on the 5 that needs picked up!"

Chibs grabbed the tow keys and headed out to find the car, he pulled up behind it and a gun was shoved in his back.

A familiar voice whispered in his ear. "I have Eliot, if you want to see her alive, I suggest you come with me." Chibs turned around to fight the man. "That would be a mistake! She'll be killed, if we don't show up. Turn around to I can handcuff you!" He slowly turned around, doing what was asked, his first concern was getting to Eliot.

XXX

"Hello."

"Hello, El. Do you know who this is?"

"No."

"How soon you forget! It's Travis. If you want to save, your lover come to 1258 Chadwick Dr." A knot formed in the pit of her stomach. "Oh here's proof we have him!"

A picture was sent to her phone of Chibs, his face had taken a beating, I'll be there in ten minutes. She took off for the address, without giving any thought to her safety.

XXX

Chibs walked into a dark warehouse, he saw a female tied to a chair, she was the right build to be Eliot, he knew it wasn't her. "What the hel..." He was hit over the head, he blacked out and fell to the floor. When he regained consciousnesses he was tied to a chair, and had a splitting headache.

Travis Daniels stood before him smiling. "Welcome back!"

"Where is she?"

"Probably at home still! You're going to get her to come to me!"

Chibs struggled against the ropes holding them down. "No!"

Travis pistol whipped him, leaving him bruised, bloody, and barley conscious, He snapped a picture then called Eliot's phone, he ended the call, smiling.

"She's on the way."

XXX

She pulled up to the abandoned building, she sent a text to Jax and Opie, with a picture of Chibs and the gist of the phone call. She pulled out the hunting knife from her glove box and went inside. She saw him slumped over in the chair, her cry caught in her throat, she ran to his side.

"Filip?" She touched his face.

"Christ love! No!" She pulled out the knife and started to cut away the ropes, she felt the gun in her temple. She slowly stood up, standing in front of him, refusing to move.

"So, glad you could make it. Now move aside so I can kill him!" He took the knife from her and throwing it, a 100 ft away.

"No!"

He tried to shove her out of the way, but she stood strong and rooted to her spot. "Move bitch!" She closed her eyes to stop the tears.

"I'll make a deal with you. You let him go, and I'll go with you, where ever. We can just go!"

She heard Chibs yell his protest, she put her hand on his arm. Travis slapped her. "This is a trick?"

"No, I swear! I'll walk out the door with you right now. I'm the one you want." She was trying to get him to go, she knew the club would be here any minute.

"Let's go."

She turned to Chibs, she didn't know if she'd see him again. She cupped his face and kissed him. "I love you Filip Telford, make sure Alex is taken care of!"

She heard him screaming her name, and struggling against the ropes, as Travis dragged her at the door, she didn't dare look back.

XXX

Jax and Opie looked at their phones at the same time. "Shit!" They said in unison.

"What the hell was she thinking?" Opie said.

"That she was going to protect someone she loves!" Jax said

The rounded up the club and rode out to the address that Eliot had texted them. They were racing into a parking lot when a black car passed them, they saw Eliot in the front seat.

Tig, Happy, and Opie followed the car chasing it down a country road. Jax, Clay, Juice, and Bobby went into the warehouse and found Chibs struggling to get out of the chair he was tied to.

"Christ Jackie boy! He has her! She went with him to save me!"

"We saw them leave! Tig, Happy, and Opie are on them!"

"Get me out of here! I've got to get to her!"

XXX

Travis taped her hands together and shoved her into the front seat of the car, he tore out of the parking lot, she saw the club riding in as they pulled out.

"You bitch! It was a trick!" He hit her with the butt of the gun knocking her out. Three of the bikers started following them, he went flying down a country road. Happy, Tig, and Opie following close behind.

Travis panicked, he knew there was no way out, he saw the lake in front of him. He floored it and drove into it, sinking the car, the three bikers stopped their bikes and dove in after the car.

Happy and Opie went to the passenger side to get Eliot out of the car, she was still unconscious. They were trying to pull her out, but she was stuck on something, they looked over and Travis was holding her down. Tig pulled out a knife from his boot and stabbed him in the chest, he released his hold, and Happy and Opie were able to pull her out, swimming to shore with her.

The other bikers arrived, Chibs was riding in the van, Eliot was unconscious and not breathing. Tig, Happy, and Opie were out of breathe from being under water. Chibs pushed them out of the way, cutting her hands apart, and started doing CPR!

"Come on love! Breathe for me!" He continued with no response. The bikers were standing around looking on, they could hear sirens in the distance. Chibs continued with chest compressions and doing rescue breathing. "Please, Lass! Take a breath!"

"Damn it Eliot Lynn! Take a damn breath" Jax called her name.

The bikers were standing in a circle around her willing her to cough, to breathe and open her eyes.

Chibs was tiring, but he kept on, Jax tried to take over but he pushed him away. The ambulance pulled up and jumped out, taking over, she was put in and taken away. The bikers followed the ambulance to St. Thomas, Chibs sat in front of the van with Juice driving.


	15. Chapter 15

She took her first breath in the ambulance, she coughed and choked. The EMT helped clear her airway, he looked down at her smiling at her. He asked her a couple of questions.

"Filip?"

"He's in the van behind us." She closed her eyes. "Keep your eyes open, I need you to stay with us!"

She nodded her head at him, trying to take slow easy breaths, taking in the oxygen. The EMT put a phone by her ear, she looked at him, he winked at her.

"Hello?" She said in a breathless voice.

"Oh God, love! It's good to hear your voice. We're right behind you!"

"Okay!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

They pulled into the parking lot and the EMTs pulled her from the back of the ambulance, Chibs ran up to be at her side. She looked up and him giving him a weak smile.

"Lass, I never thought I'd see you're beautiful green eyes again!"

"Are you okay?"

"I can breathe now that I know, you're still with me!"

They pushed her through the ER doors, Chilbs let go over her hand so she could be checked out, Tara came over to attend to Chibs wounds.

Alex came running through the hospital doors, Tig had to stop her from running into the ER exam room.

"Ellie...where is she?"

"She's okay!"

She buried her face into Tig's shirt and cried. "If anything ever happened to her..."

"You're sister is strong!" Jax came over and put his hand on her shoulder.

Alex sat down in a chair and waited to see if Eliot was really okay. They sat there for three hours waiting with no news, nerves were getting stressed. Eliot walked out into the waiting room, looking around, at her family. Alex was asleep against Tig, Tara was leaning against Jax, Opie and Bobby were slumped over sleeping. Chibs wasn't sitting in the waiting area, she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around and was starring into brown eyes. She smiled at him, he picked her up in his arms kissing her.

"You gave me a scare, love!"

She touched his face. "I felt the same! Take me home!"

XXX

"That bitch killed your brother!"

"Someone from the motorcycle gang killed him!"

"Only because of her! She has to pay, for trying to take our freedom, and killing your brother Travis."

"What do we do now?"

"On to Plan B!"

"What exactly is that?"

"Destroy her life! Take everything she loves, then we kill her!"

"Is Don still willing to help?"

"Travis was his brother too! We have to lay low for a couple of weeks, let her feel safe and secure!"

XXX

She got to school on Monday and found out that Don had resigned, he was going back to Atlanta. She felt like she could finally just breathe, like could get back to normal. She was actually getting closer to Bobby, he had started coming over for dinner several times a week. Alex had matured in the past few weeks, she had finally figured out how to work the filter between her mouth and brain, at least in front of others. At home when it was just her and Eliot, she still would just let her thoughts pop out of her mouth.

She had also decided she didn't want a DNA test to find out who her dad was, she had grown close to Tig and Quinn. She told them she didn't want to have to choose, that they could both be her dads. They had seemed to have worked it out among the three of them, neither man wanted to uproot her from the only home she knew with Eliot, so she remained her guardian.

Then there was Chibs, their relationship seemed to be growing stronger everyday, he had practically moved into her house over the month. Eliot still had issues about relying on others, she knew it would be something she's always struggle with, because of her past. She shook off the last part of her thoughts and got ready for her classes.

Mid-morning the secretary brought in a beautiful bouquet of peach and white roses, she raised an eyebrow. Chibs wasn't the type of man to send flowers, unless he was in a shit ton of trouble. She pulled the card out, suddenly wondering if he had done something wrong.

 **"You look beautiful when you smile, in the morning."**

She smiled and smelled the flowers, she put the card back into the bouquet and continued teaching class. She finished up the day and walked to her vehicle out in the parking lot. She drove home with the afternoon sun, shining in through the sunroof, she pulled into the drive smiling because Chibs motorcycle was in the drive. She walked in carrying her things, placing them on the table.

"Someone send Alex flowers?"

"Hmmmm, no!"

"Where did they come from?"

She looked at him trying to figure out if he was messing with her. "You have no idea?" She asked.

He pulled her into his arms. "Who are the flowers from, love?"

"I thought you sent them. Apparently, you've got some competition Telford! You might want to step up your game!" She pulled away from him and winked, walking into the kitchen.

He followed her, making a grab for her, she laughed as he picked her up, holding her close against him. She caressed his face, leaning down , kissing him. "So, who are they from?" He asked.

"They didn't sign the card!" He sat her down and pulled the card from the flowers and read the card. He dropped the card on the table, he picked her up, holding her close, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled down at him as he carried her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed. She sighed as he began making love to her, she closed her eyes and just breathed.

XXX

She was lying on her stomach, her hair in her face, the sheet wrapped around her waist. She felt him run his fingers down her back, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled. She raised her head up, pushing her hair out of her face she looked at him.

"I have to leave soon. We have a run!"

"How long?"

"Few days."

She smiled at him. "I'll miss you!"

He leaned down and kissed her back. "You'll stay safe, while I'm gone?"

"Yes. Is something going on, that I need to worry about?"

He looked into her eyes, he ran his hands through her hair. "No." She leaned forward and kissed him.

She watched him crawl from the bed, getting dressed, she got up getting dressed. She kissed him and looked into his eyes. "You stay safe, come back to me!"

"Aye, love!"

She smiled as she watched him leave, she listened to his motorcycle ride off. She hated it, when he was gone, she knew it was the life and it was something she had to get use to it.

XXX

She was still in the bedroom when gunfire rang out, spraying the front of the house. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ She picked up her phone and called Alex.

"Hey sis!"

"Where are you?"

"Leaving school!"

"Go straight to the clubhouse and stay there!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

She called Chibs next, the call went to voicemail. She called the clubhouse phone. "Hello?"

"This is Eliot! Someone just shot up the house. Alex is on the way to the club!"

"Shit! Are you okay?" She didn't recognize the voice.

"I'm fine! Just send someone to get me!"

She sat on the bed trying to control her breathing, she heard heavy boots coming down the hall. She grabbed the baseball bat from the closet. _Shoot up my house asshole! Let's play ball!_

The door opened and she swung full force, bashing in his head. The man dropped to the ground, a second man came through the door, she swung the bat again busting his nose. The second man dragged the first man out of the house, Eliot locked herself in the bathroom. Just breathe! Help is on the way! She heard motorcycles coming down the street, she stayed where she was.

She heard boots running down the hall. "Christ! El!" She opened the door and found Chibs staring down at the blood stain on the floor. She jumped into his arms. "Are you whole?"

"I'm just shaken up!"

"What happened here?" He looked down at the blood.

"Just keeping my promise of staying safe!" She nodded towards the baseball bat, she dropped at the bathroom door.

"Pack bags for you and Alex, I want you staying at the clubhouse. Until I get back." She knew better then to argue, she just did what she was told.

XXX

"I guess if you want a job done right, you have to do it yourself!" Sean said.

"She has to pay for what she's done!" Don moaned.

"She will boys. I'll make sure of it!" Isaiah said.

"What happened today?" Sean asked.

"We under estimated her! She won't escape the next time, I promise!" Isaiah looked at both his sons.

"So, what's the plan, NOW?" Don asked.

"You're going to fuck her, ending her relationship with her biker! He won't want her, if he knows you've touched her!" Isaiah smiled.

XXX

She isn't sure what time he got back from the run, she felt his arms go around her body. She rolled over, laying her head on his chest, he kissed the top of her head. She could breathe easy because he was back home sage and sound.


	16. Chapter 16

She laid in his arms. "I'll be gone four days to a conference in LA!"

"That's five hours away!"

"I'll be fine! I can take care of my self!"

He kissed her. "At least take one of the Prospects with you!"

"No. I will be fine."

"When do you leave?"

"Monday morning, bright and early."

She really didn't want to go, but she didn't have a choice, it was only four days, she could survive for that long without seeing him. She rolled over and kissed him, looking into his eyes.

"Are you driving or flying?"

"I plan on flying. Why?"

"I feel safer with you flying then driving all that way by yourself!"

She smiled at him. "You worry too much!" She started to roll out of bed, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him.

"I love you, Lass! If I lost you.."

"I love you too. I'm not going anywhere."

He pulled her on top of him, her hips straddling him, he pushed his way inside of her. She gasped his name, she started to slowly move her hips against his. His hands were on her hips, holding her in place. He thrust inside her, she moaned his name. He sat up, holding her on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his hands through her hair, pulling her face to his, kissing her. She continued moving her hips against his, he thrust deep inside her. She leaned against him, he thrust inside her again, and again until they both climaxed, He laid her on the bed, pulling her into his embrace.

His hand ran along her rib cage, stopping on her crow tattoo. "Forever mine!" She smiled at him, falling asleep in his arms.

XXX

"Wake up, love! It's a beautiful day! Let's go for a ride!"

"Hmmpf!"

He waved a cup of coffee under her nose, she raised her head up, smelling the air. She heard him chuckle, she heard the crinkle of a bag, she opened one eye. "I know the way to my love's heart!"

She sat up letting the sheet fall way, taking the cup of coffee, and the bakery bag from Chibs. She looked up at him and saw the passion ignite in his eyes. She pulled the sheet up around her and smiled at him. She opened the bag and found two chocolate donuts in the bag.

"You know me so well!" She took a bite of donut and closed her eyes in bliss, she sipped her coffee.

He sat on the bed beside her, smiling at her. "So, how about that ride?"

"Sounds wonderful!" She leaned over and kissed him. She finished her donut and coffee, she headed into the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready to go. She pulled on the boots he'd bought her, for riding and a jacket. She walked out into the living room.

"Ready to go?"

He pulled her into his arms kissing her. "Aye!" He pulled her out the door to his motorcycle, she climbed on behind him.

It really was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning brightly, the sky was blue. She turned her face up, letting the warmth of the sun beat down on her face, she wrapped her arms around his waist. They headed out of Charming, into the country, she was enjoying the ride, everything was perfect.

A car was following them, it was a distance away through out the streets of Charming, once they left the city limits it speed up. It got so close, if Eliot had turned around she could have identified the driver. She was too focused on hanging on to Chibs and enjoying their ride. The car went to pass them, he cut them off, causing Chibs to swerve. Eliot hung on for dear life, Chibs tired to keep the bike up right and not wreck, he ran off the road, it laid on its side. Both the riders took a tumble off the bike.

Chibs laid at the top of the hill, Eliot rolled to the bottom of the ravine landing in a dried out creek bed. She landed with a thud on her back, she laid there for a few minuets taking inventory of her body.

 _Feet, ankles, legs, knee, thighs, and hips all in one piece. Back, arms, wrist, hands, fingers, neck, and head, all in one piece. I'm breathing, I can think. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Nothing but blue sky._

She heard Chibs come running down the hill, she slowly started to set up. "Lay still love! Let me make sure you're whole!"

She knew there was no arguing with him, she lay still and let him examine her body. She cupped his face. "I'm whole! What about you?" She pulled off her helmet and stood up slowly.

"When I looked down, and you weren't moving...I'm fine" She again cupped his face.

"I was doing a mental check to make sure I wasn't broken." She kissed him and smiled. He helped her up the hill, his bike was trashed. "Sorry about your bike."

"It can be fixed or replaced." She looked at him and smiled. "I called Juice to come get us with the truck!"

They sat on the side of the road and waited, she leaned against him.

XXX

Sean sat a mile up the road, he hit the steering wheel. She must have nine lives, she has to have used up most of them by now, He and his family alone had tried to taken four or five of them. He didn't like his father's plan, he wanted her dead, making her miserable might be fun, but he wanted her to die. He was afraid his step brother Don would wimp out and not kill her, because deep down he loved her.

That's why he decided to take matters into his own hands today, but damn if she didn't survive this. He knew he should have shot her in the back first. He pulled out the gun and started driving towards the couple, he had the window down, the gun out, he aimed it right at her head, and pulled the trigger.

XXX

Chibs looked up and saw the car coming towards them, he recognized it as the one that tried to run them off the road. He saw the gun coming from the window, his heart stopped beating in his chest, he pushed Eliot down behind his bike, standing up he pulled the gun from his Kutt and fired at the driver. Eliot jumped at the gunfire.

She saw Chibs laying on the ground beside her. "Filip!" She ran to him, he was clutching his arm. She pulled off his Kutt and jacket to examine the wound, she heard footsteps behind her. She picked up his gun, her hands shook, she steadied the gun in her hands. She turned around and saw Sean standing before her with the gun aimed at her.

She calmly fired the gun striking him in the shoulder, he dropped to his knees, Juice screeched to a stop on the truck. She was shaking all over, but tried to remain calm. "El, what happned?" Juice asked.

"We were ran off the road. He came by and tried to shoot me, Filip got hit protecting me. I shot him! I'll call Tara to meet us at the Clubhouse, let's get out of here." She picked up Chibs Kutt and helped him to the truck. Juice put Sean in his car and drove it off the rode he called Jax and Opie to come take car or it. They went back to the clubhouse, Bobby and Clay met them there and got the now unconscious Chibs out of the truck.

Eliot was trying to hold it together, she sat down at the bar, she was covered in Chibs blood. She looked down and started to shake, the door opened, Jax and Opie walked in. She stood up, the room started to spin around her, it everything went white, and then dark.

XXX

Chibs regained consciousness at the club house, he sat up looking around, Gemma put a hand on his shoulder. "Easy,"

"Eliot!"

"She's resting!"

"Is she okay? The last thing I remember someone shooting at us!"

"She'll be fine, she isn't hurt."

"Take me to her!" He struggled to get up, Gemma helped him up and to the room Eliot was in. He saw her laying in the bed, looking pale and fragile. He climbed into bed next to her, pulling her into his arms.

Tara came in, seeing the two of them together, she thought it was the best medicine. Chibs opened his eyes and stared at the doctor. "Is she okay, doc?"

"I gave her a sedative. Between the bike wreck, and shooting someone, she was a mess."

"What?"

"Sean was coming to kill you and her, she picked up your gun and shot him, Juice watched her. She wounded him, Jax and Opie went out and took care of it."

He looked down at her, pulling her close with his good arm, she was still protecting the ones she loved. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

XXX

Isaiah had followed his son that day, he thought it was fine giving her a scare and running them off the rode. He tried calling his son to stop him when he saw he was going to shoot and kill her. He sat mortified as the biker pushed her down behind the crumpled bike, and fire the gun at his son, the biker was hit and laying on the ground. He prayed his son would just drive on, but the fool got out to finish the job, he walked over to Eliot knelled over the biker, he watched as she stood up and shot his son.

He watched as someone from Teller-Morrow, put him back in the car and drove it out of sight, he watched as they loaded the bike and biker into the truck and drove off. Five minutes later two more Sons drove up and he heard gunfire, he knew his only blood son was dead because of that bitch.

She was going to die a long painful death!


	17. Chapter 17

"Excuse me, I'm Eliot Williams' fiancee. I want to surprise her. Could you let me in her room?"

"I don't know sir. We have a policy against that."

"I know she's here for a conference for Charming High School, we had a fight before she left, and I want to surprise her. Make up!"

The housekeeper looked around. "I really shouldn't."

"Please? It would be very romantic!" He had peach and white roses in his hand.

She finally let him in, she couldn't resist a man with a Scottish accent. He shut the door, smiling at himself in the mirror, he stripped down to his boxers. He pulled the knife from his boot and laid it on the bedside table, along with his gun. He heard her in the shower and smiled.

XXX

It had been four long boring days, she was glad to be leaving tomorrow. She'd missed Chibs and Alex, she had booked the earliest flight she could. She and Chibs had a little argument before she left. He didn't want her to go because of Saturday, she assured him she'd be safe and not to worry. He was so mad, that he refused to take her to the airport. Alex took her instead, she was upset by it, but she hoped that by the time she got back, they could make up. The conference ended at noon, she was going to be at the airport at twelve thirty. She sat her alarm and went to bed, she couldn't wait to get home.

She jumped out of bed bright and early, which was something because she wasn't a morning person. She threw her night gown on the bed and ran into the bathroom. She closed her eyes and thought about him at home, his warm brown eyes, the way his arms felt around her as the hot water washed over her body. She loved him with all her heart, she didn't want to think of her life without him.

She knew that loving him, had risks but she'd take them. She knew that he would always protect her and keep her safe, she trusted him and knew she could rely on him.

XXX

Chibs smiled as he walked down the hall of the hotel, towards Eliot's hotel room. He hated that they had fought before she left, he had hoped that surprising her would make up for it. He stopped in front of her door, knocking on it, waiting for her to open it.

"What the hell?"

"Oh...wow!"

"What are you doing in Eliot's room?"

"I've been with her for the last four days!" Chibs clinched his jaw, and balled up his fist, he saw the messed up bed, her gown on the bed. He heard her in the shower, he turned around and walked down the hall, storming away, not looking back.

Don leaned against the door and smiled, things couldn't have worked out better.

XXX

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body, she heard her phone ring, she walked out into the room to answer it.

"Hello!" The phone was slapped out of her hand, she was thrown to the bed. She looked up into, Don's eyes, she started to push up off the bed, he pulled a knife and held it to her throat. She screamed for help, she hoped whomever was on the phone, was still there. She pushed Don off of her, and tried to get off the bed, he grabbed her by the hair and threw her back down on the bed, pulling the towel away from her body.

He looked down at her. "You got marked with his name?" He started stabbing her in the rib cage. She screamed louder for help and tried to struggle against him. She could feel blood running down the side of her body, his hands were touching her, in the way only Chibs should touch her. She saw where he had dropped the knife to undo his pants, she picked it up and drove it into his back.

She heard pounding on the door, she grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her. She pulled open the door and the police were at the door, she collapsed at their feet.

XXX

She woke up in the hospital, she hurt all over, she looked around the room and saw a nurse standing at a counter.

"Welcome back."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three hours." She slowly started to sit up. "Careful. You have about 150 stitches in your side."

"When can I leave?"

"The police want to talk to you. They can wait if you aren't ready."

"Send them in."

The police came in and took her statement, she was released from the hospital. She took her things and flew home, when she landed, no one was at the airport. She took a cab home, she was tired and in pain.

XXX

She was laying on the couch when she heard his motorcycle pull in, she got up from the couch and was waiting by the door. He walked into the house she wrapped her arms around him, he pushed her away.

"Filip, what's wrong?"

"We're done!" He said angrily.

"What?"

"I know you've been with your ex-fiancee for the past four days!"

"I haven't!"

"I went to see you this morning, and found him in your room!"

"You were there?"

"So you don't deny it?"

She backed away from him. "You found him, in my room and you just left?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your romantic time away!"

She sat down on the couch, closing her eyes. "Get out! I have nothing to say to you!"

"You're just like your mother, nothing but a whore!"

She stood up and looked at him, she refused to cry. "Thank you for protecting me and keeping me safe today! Great job!" She opened the door and slammed it shut as he walked out.

XXX

Chibs rode back to the clubhouse, he was pissed as hell. He was going to get drunk and then lose himself with a croeater. He was going to forget her and how she had betrayed him. He pulled into the lot and parked his bike, he strolled into the club and downed several shots. The first women that walked up to him, he grabbed and kissed, he dragged her to an empty room in the back.

He was undressing and tearing her clothes off, pushing her back into the bed. He closed his eyes but all he could see was Eliot's face, he tried to focus on Don's half naked body answering the door that morning. Her night gown on the rumpled bed, her in the shower, he tried again to be with the croeater. He finally gave up, and pushed her from the bed.

"Get out!"

"But we didn't even!"

"Get out!" He yelled at her.

The croeater got dressed, leaving the room, Chibs lit a cigarette and sat in bed.

XXX

She laid on the couch, crying she heard a lone motorcycle, she eased herself off the couch, wincing in pain. She opened the door, and saw Bobby making his way to the door. She opened the door, letting him in, he took one look at her tear stained face and hugged her.

"What happened?"

"Chibs ended it tonight."

"Why?"

She started crying. "He thinks I cheated on him, but I didn't!"

"Why does he think that?"

"He came to surprise me. Don was in my room, when he got there. He didn't even see if I was okay, he just left. I didn't know Don was there! I came out of the shower and Don attacked me. He tried to raped me, he saw my tattoo and cut me." She lifted up her shirt and showed him her side, that was cut up, the now disfigured tatoo.

"I'm going to kill Chibs!"

"No! Leave him be! Don is dead, he stopped to take off his pants and I stabbed him! What Chibs and I had is gone!"

"You need to tell him!"

"No!"

"What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. There's only three weeks left of school, I'm taking them off and I'm resigning. I plan on leaving Charming."

"No..I just found you!"

"I'll be back to visit."

Bobby left and rode towards the club, he was going to beat some sense into a certain brother of his.

Alex was leaning against the hall listening to her sister, her heart broke for her. Chibs was a total asshole for nor hurting her sister, she was going to make sure he knew about it too.

XXX

Isaiah sat back, he'd lost all three of his sons because of her. She was still alive, there was on thing that made him feel better, Don had caused her some pain. He was going to finish her, but first he was going to kill her little sister and make her watch. He was going to take great pleasure in torturing her, before killing her. He sat back and smiled, he had a good time planned for the Williams sisters.

XXX

Bobby stormed into the club and found Chibs sitting at the bar. He grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him outside.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Bobby, stay out of it!"

"Stay out of it! Good job protecting Eliot today!" Bobby shoved him to the ground. "Stay away from her!"

Chibs stayed on the ground, he had no intention of going any where near Eliot again. He watched Bobby walk back into the clubhouse, he got up and went inside to finish his drink.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hope this story is keeping you entertained! Please review!**

 **Two Weeks Later**

"Bobby, I don't think I'd be welcome."

"Eliot, you're my daughter, you'd be welcome."

"Truthfully, I don't want to see him. I don't have it in me. I'm still weak, and not bouncing back from LA. I'm also just not feeling well."

"Just for a little while!"

"I can't!"

"Next family dinner at Gemma's I expect you to come!"

"Fine."

She ended the call, laid back down on the couch and watched TV, as tears slid down her face.

XXX

Alex sat at the bar in Gemma's kitchen talking to her, she tried to talk Eliot into coming but she refused. Alex was furious with Chibs, he had no idea the hell, her sister had been through. Eliot wouldn't tell him either, Alex had begged her to tell him what happened but she refused. She also made Alex to swear not to tell anyone. Chibs walked into the kitchen laughing and smiling, without a care in the world. It was too much for Alex to take, he could at least be a little miserable. She picked up a grapefruit and threw it at his head, she smiled with satisfaction when it took him to the floor.

"What the hell Alex?" Tig asked.

She walked over to Chibs and kicked him in the booted foot. "Do you have any idea what you did to my sister?"

"Now's not the time, lass!" He got to his feet.

"I think now is exactly the time!" She glared at him. "Did you even bother to go into the bathroom to see if she was okay or did you just jump to the conclusion that she cheated on you?" He started to answer her. "Shut up! She didn't even know he was in the room, he had the house keeper let him in by lying to her! Did you know, he tried to rape my sister? He saw her tattoo, and cut her up bad, trying to get rid of it! She had to fight him off, bleeding, he was busy undoing his pants, when she stabbed him, and got away. She needed you in that hotel room and you walked away. She needed you when she got home, and you hurt her, more then Don did with a knife. She was finally happy with you, I've never seen her this way, she was finally letting someone in, and you broke her! You bastard!" She started hitting him.

He pulled her into his arms, hugging her, at first she fought him, he hugged her tighter, she just cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Christ!"

Gemma took her out of the kitchen and down the hall to calm her down. Bobby hung back a little not saying anything, Chibs looked at him for answers. He nodded his head to confirm the story was true.

XXX

She was laying on the couch, dozing off when her door flew open. She sat up, blinking her eyes, she tried to get up and run towards the back door. Isaiah grabbed her by the head of the hair and stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere!" She started crying, he slapped her across the face, he dragged her to a chair and slammed her in it, tying her down. "Where's your sister?"

"With her father!"

"Call her home!"

"No!"

He slapped her again. "I said call her home!" Her phone rang, he picked it up, looking at the ID. "Isn't that sweet, it's your lover!" He swiped the phone to ignore. She closed her eyes. "Now, are you going to call Alex?"

"When I see you in hell!" He hit her again knocking her out.

XXX

He hung is head in shame, he had been a bastard. He picked up his phone, trying to call her, it went straight to voice mail. What did he really expect, after he'd failed to protect her. How could he had been so foolish, he should have known she would never cheat on him. He had broken her, Alex was right, he didn't know if he could ever fix it.

He wanted to ride over there, pull her into his arms, and kiss her. Apologize for not believing in their love and leaving her alone in that hotel room. Alex came running into the kitchen clutching her phone.

"I have to get home!"

Chibs grabbed her arm. "What's wrong, lass? Is it Eliot?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "He's got her...I have to go or he'll kill her."

"Who has her?"

"Sean's dad..Isaiah. If I don't get home..."

"You're not going anywhere!"

He pulled her into a hug. "We'll get her!" He called to his brothers, they rode off towards Eliot's house.

XXX

She sat up, looking around, trying to focus. A voice whispered in her ear. "Baby sister will be here soon...then the party will really start." She struggled against the ropes holding her down, he laughed at her attempts.

"They'll kill you! The Sons, especially if you hurt my sister!"

"They'll blame you for her death!"

She looked at him and laughed. "Not a chance!" She heard motorcycles coming down the street. "Hear that? That's them coming for you! She's not coming!"

He backhanded her across the face, he untied her throwing her to the floor, ripping at her clothes. She was trying to push away from him, he laughed in her ear. "Let's see if your biker wants you after I'm done with you!"

He pulled her pants off her, she was laying there in her panties, he pulled down his pants exposing him self, the gun falling to the floor. They both went for it, struggling with the gun, it fired. His eyes got big, she felt blood spreading on her stomach. she stepped away, looking down.

XXX

They stopped their bikes a mile away from the house and ran the rest of the way. Chibs heard the gunshot and took off for the house, he was in a panic, if he'd only left a few minutes early. He was too late, he busted through the door his brothers right behind him. He looked around, he didn't see her, there was a pool of blood on the floor, with a trail leading to the back door.

He ran through the house looking for her, calling her name. Jax followed the trail of blood to the back yard, he found the body of Isaiah Wesley laying on the patio. He went inside the house, Opie, Tig, and Happy were standing in the living room.

"It wasn't her."

Chibs walked into the master bedroom, he heard her in the closet. He slowly opened it, and found her huddled in the corner, he touched her arm. She started to scream, and hit at him.

"Love, it's me." His heart was breaking, he pulled her into his arms. He saw the blood on her shirt, he looked to make sure she wasn't hurt. He wrapped a blanket around her, picked her up carrying her into the living room.

She wouldn't talk or look at anyone, Chibs didn't put her down.

"Tara is coming to give her something to help her rest." Jax said "We're going to take care of the body." They left Chibs in the house with Eliot.

She fell asleep in his arms, he looked down at her battered face. He was blaming himself, she should have been at family dinner. She wasn't there because of him, Tara let herself in when she got there.

"How's she doing?"

"She's resting. She has some cuts on her face, that needs cleaned up."

"I'll take care of her."

"Thank you doc."

Eliot stirred in her sleep, sitting up quickly, she looked around with fear in her eyes. Chibs was at her side in an instant. "You're safe!"

Tara led her to the bathroom to clean her face. "Do you want something for pain or help you sleep?"

"I may be pregnant."

"How far?"

"Six weeks."

"Come by tomorrow, let's check it out."

"Just between us"

"Of course. You will tell Chibs?"

Eliot looked away. "Let's just see first." She got up and walked out of the bathroom, with Tara behind her.

She laid down in her bed, closing her eyes, watching Tara walk out of the room. She waited to hear him ride away on his motorcycle, it never came, she fell asleep waiting.

XXX

Alex came into her bedroom the next morning, sitting on her bed. She woke up, looking at her sister, she grabbed her hand and smiled. "I'm fine, I promise. Can you run me to the hospital this morning?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just a follow up, from LA."

"Okay. I'll drop you off on my way to school. Chibs is asleep on the couch."

She took a shower, got dressed, and walked into the living room. She stopped when she saw him sleeping on the couch, her heart caught in her throat. _Shit! Shit! Shit! She still loved him, not matter how bad he had hurt her._ She touched her stomach and wondered if there was a little life growing inside her or if it was just walked into the kitchen, fixing a pot of coffee, she sensed him behind her.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine."

He was standing so close to her, she closed her eyes as he came closer. She felt him move her hair away from her neck. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He whispered in her ear. She could feel his warm breathe on her ear. "I should have never left you in that hotel room, I should have protected you." He turned her around, looking into her eyes, he kissed her lips, she didn't push him away, she opened her mouth to him.

Alex came into the kitchen. "Are you ready to go to the hospital?"

The spell was broken, Eliot blinked her eyes, turning towards her sister. "Yes. Let me pour myself a cup of coffee."

Chibs stopped her. 'I thought you said you were okay."

"I'm fine. It's a follow up, from two weeks ago."

XXX

"Let's see how far along you really are." Tara squirted the gel on her stomach and rolled the wand across her belly. "Well, you calculations were off, you're eight weeks along."

"Does everything look okay?"

"It looks healthy. What are you going to tell Chibs?"

"I don't know, I plan on leaving Charming in three weeks. Moving to San Jose."

"You have to tell him."

"I'm going to."

"He still loves you. Do you still love him?"

She sat up and wiped the gel off her stomach. "Tara..." She got up and left the office, she looked up and Chibs was sitting on his motorcycle waiting for her.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, thank you. I'll catch a cab."

He caught her arm. "Please, I need to talk to you."

Against her better judgement, she climbed on the back of his motorcycle and rode home. They walked into the house, he pulled her into his arms.

"Eliot, I love you, with all my heart, please forgive me." He kissed her, she kissed him back. He picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom, he pulled off her clothes. HE saw the still angry marks from being cut, two weeks ago. "Christ!" He gently kissed them. He pulled his clothes off and made love to her, afterward she lay in his arms. He played with her hair, kissing her hand.

"I'm moving to San Jose in two weeks.


	19. Chapter 19

She got up from bed, getting dressed, without looking at him, he was out of bed and jerking her into his arms.

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I can't stay here, anymore."

He touched her disfigured tattoo. "What about this? This says your mine forever!"

"You can't even read it, and won't be able to."

"We both know it's there and what it represents."

She pulled away from him, turning her back on him. 'Forever is just a word, it doesn't mean anything." She said in a whisper.

"It means something to me! I'm not going to let you go without a fight." He turned her around, kissing her. She didn't fight him, she let him kiss her. His phone rang, he cursed as he answered it. "I have to go! I'll be back tonight!"

She watched him go, she started to pack her bedroom, she had two weeks to get the house packed up. She would tell him tonight that she was pregnant, she would explain that he wouldn't keep him from his child. She would be back and forth for Alex to see Tig and Quinn, she had all ready talked to them about it. They had agreed to a half way pick up and drop off point. They weren't happy about the move, but they had excepted it.

XXX

She got most of her room packed that afternoon, she left out enough clothes for two weeks. She was sitting on the couch resting when she heard several motorcycles riding up, she looked out and saw Jax, Opie, Tig, and Bobby walking towards her door. She jumped up from the couch, throwing open the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Chibs has been hurt, El." Opie said.

"Where is he?"

"St. Thomas."

"How bad?"

She didn't wait for an answer, she ran in the house and grabbed her purse. She jumped into her SUV. _Please, let him be okay!_ She broke every speed limit known to man, she pulled into the parking lot, sliding into a parking spot. She ran into Tara, once inside.

"Filip?"

"He laid his bike down. He's banged up, he's going to be fine. You need to settle down, this stress isn't good for you." She got dizzy and collapsed, Happy was leaning against the wall, he picked her up and carried her into an exam room.

He was laying in an exam room, he saw her talking to Tara, he saw how pale she was, then she collapsed. He watched Happy carry her into another room. He tried to get up, but the nurse wouldn't let him up. 'That's the women that I love! Please go check on her!"

"Fine Mr. Telford, you stay put!"

The nurse came back a few minutes later, "Ms. Williams is fine, and so is the baby. She's resting, you can go see her soon."

Chibs laid back letting the news hit him, the baby? Eliot was carrying his child, he couldn't wait any longer, he winced in pain as he got off the gurney.

"Mr. Telford, the doctor hasn't released you!"

"I'll be with Ms. Williams." He walked to the room she was in, she was laying on a gurney with her eyes closed. He walked in, and lowered himself to a chair. He placed his hand on her stomach, her eyes opened.

"Fillip."

"You're carrying my child?"

"Yes."

"How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks."

Were you going to tell me?" He felt his anger rising. "Or were you just going to leave?"

"I just found out this morning, I thought I was late because of all the stress, I've been under! I wasn't going to keep you from your child."

"But you're leaving!"

"Filip..."

"I can't let you leave!"

"You have no say, I'm leaving in two weeks. We will work out arrangements for you to see your child

"Lass, you won't be leaving in two week. I can promise you that." He left the room.

She closed her eyes trying to rest, letting a tear run down her cheeks. She was leaving in two weeks come hell or high water.

XXX

 **Two weeks later**

The SUV was packed, Alex was already in and ready to go, Eliot stood in the living room looking around, she wiped the tears away, locked the door and walked away. It was the early hours of the morning, and she was making her get away, she climbed into the SUV and pulled out of the drive. She could hear Alex crying in the passenger's side, she touched her arm and looked at her. She pulled out of the drive and headed out of town.

The got to the city limits of Charming when she pulled over and looked at Alex.

"You don't have to come with me, you can stay here and live with Tig."

Alex was quiet. "You need me."

Eliot put her hand on Alex's face. "I love you to pieces, I'd miss you like crazy, but if you want to stay, I'd be okay. Call Tig to come get you. I'll come visit."

"Ellie..."

"Alex, it will be ok."

Alex pulled out her phone and called Tig, they sat and waited for him to come get her. Ten minutes later he pulled up in a pick up truck, Chibs got out with him. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Nothing was said as they loaded Alex's things into the truck, the two sisters hugged each other, both crying. Alex and Tig climbed into the truck. Eliot walked back to the SUV, Chibs followed her. He grabbed her, turning her around and pushing her against the SUV, he cupped her face.

"Please stay. I love you, with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my live loving you! I want to watch your stomach grow with my child, I want be there when you give birth. I want to wake up with you every morning. Please don't go." He kissed her.

Tears streamed down her face, she pulled away from him. "I can't I've got to go."

She got back into the SUV, pulled onto the highway, and drove away, leaving Chibs standing in a cloud of dust. She drove five miles before she pulled over, because she couldn't see through her tears. She laid her head down on the steering wheel and cried. She finally lifted her head and dried her eyes, that was the last time she would cry over Filip Telford. She pulled back onto the highway and headed to her destination, she knew where she was going, and where she needed to be.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nine Months Later**

She looked down at the auburn haired baby laying in her arms, she was the perfect mixture of Filip and herself. Kelci Nicole Telford was two moths old, she had her mother's auburn hair and her father's warm brown eyes. Eliot nursed her daughter, closing her eyes enjoying the quiet of the house.

She thought back over the last nine months, and how hard it had been. It had been a difficult pregnancy, she had problems with high blood pressure, she'd been on bed rest, went into labor early, and was in the hospital the last month of her pregnancy to keep little Kelci safe. Two months ago the precious angel came into the world.

She leaned down, kissing the top of her head, she burped her, then put her in the swing. Eliot looked at her beautiful daughter, they both had doctor's appointments that day, she looked down at her left hand and smiled. She couldn't believe she had gotten married, she planned on seeing her husband after their doctor's appointments, he'd been out of town for the last couple of days. She'd missed him, he'd called and asked her and the baby to stop by to see him at work.

She went to get dressed, and get things ready for her and the baby to go. Just a trip to the doctor's office was an event. She loaded up the SUV, and headed to their appointment, they both got a clean bill of health. She headed to her new husband's work, she smiled when she saw him hard at work. She parked her SUV, got Kelci out and walked towards him.

He looked up, smiling when he saw them coming towards him. "How are my two favorite girls?"

"We're fine! I've missed you!"

He wrapped his hand around her neck kissing her, Kelci started fussing from her car seat. He took the car seat from Eliot and kissed the baby.

"I love you Filip!"

"I love you too!"

The End...maybe!


End file.
